soy tuya
by sessmily
Summary: por culpa del tonto de inuyasha que prefirio a kikio que a ella, ahome termina en brazos de sesshoumaru...aunque no se sabe si sera algo duradero o no.una noche traera consecuencias para ellos dos
1. Chapter 1

Soy tuya1

PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN PEDIDO ESTA HISTORIA -ES MI, VIEJITA- LA HABIA PUBLICADO EN ALGUNOS INU GROUPS Y AHORA LA SUBIRE POR AQUÍ; ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, DE ALGO SIRVIERON LAS NOVELAS HARLEQUIN QUE ME LEI EN TODOS ESTOS AÑOS Y ESA VIVIDA IMAGINACION MIA, COMBINADO CON MI AMOR PLATONICO DE ANIME (SESSHOUMARU )

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ENFOCADA EN EL, YA QUE SU CREADORA RUMIKO

TAKAJASHI LO ABANDONO TAN FEAMENTE, ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN SU OPINION RECUERDEN QUE ES UNA HISTORIA HENTAI (lemon) LES AGRADESCO QUE ME DEN SU OPINION…

PI

Ahome se encontraba detrás de un gran árbol escondida oyendo a inuyasha

Mientras hablaba seriamente con kikio

Ya habían derrotado a Naraku y completado la perla de shikon, esta colgaba

Segura en el cuello de ahome; kouga le había dado a ahome sus dos fragmentos

Que tenia en las piernas, y sango había recobrado el de kojaku

Después de que el niño se lo quitara del cuerpo para morir en paz.

Ahome poseía la perla completa y se había vuelto la sacerdotisa que la custodiaba.

kikio había regresado para buscar a inuyasha y el muy perro se había ido con ella para hablar tranquilamente y a solas,

Kikio se acerco a inuyasha y le toco tiernamente el rostro y le dijo-Inuyasha vengo a liberarte de tu promesa

Inuyasha. ¿Que dices kikio?

KIKIO: vengo para liberarte de la promesa de llevarte conmigo al infierno.

INUYASHA: kikio yo siempre iré donde tu vallas, solo déjame estar contigo

KIKIO: inuyasha eso no puede ser, yo soy un cadáver viviente, tú debes estar junto A ahome

INUYASHA: te digo que quiero estar es junto a ti mi querida kikio

Ahome al oír esa cruel confesión se fue corriendo del lugar sin que la oyeran, camino y camino hasta encontrar una cascada, que por un lado tenia una cueva, estaba furiosa y muy triste, como pudo se sentó en una roca; en ese momento comenzó a llover fuertemente levanto la mirada y la lluvia se confundió con las lagrimas que caían en su rostro. Ahome no quería regresar no quería oír, lo que el traicionero de inuyasha le queriese decir, para protegerse de la lluvia ahome entro en la cueva; se quedo pensando y esperando a que la lluvia pasase.

Al cabo de una hora la lluvia se había ido así que decidió salir de la cueva, pero no pudo porque la cueva puso una barrera protectora una barrera invisible que no la dejo salir; lo intento varias veces hasta el cansancio (escapar de allí) pero no podía

Se sentía triste deprimida y derrotada. Que alguien me ayudeee, déjenme salir-gritaba a todo pulmón- necesito salir ayúdenme los gritos de ella casi no se oían porque el sonido de la cascada que amortiguo sus gritos

sesshoumaru que iba pasando oyó los gritos (Recordemos que el tiene un buen oído) Se acerco a la cueva y la vio

pero si es la humana que viaja con inuyasha-pensó el- La muy tonta se dejo atrapar por esta vieja cueva.

¡Que alguien me ayude!!!!!-siguió gritando ahome

Ahome rápidamente se dio cuenta que afuera estaba el hermano de inuyasha, tal ves

sesshoumaru la ayudase, eso si el quisiese aunque ya se estaba quedando sin fuerzas por

Las horas que tenía en ese lugar, creía que estaba absorbiendo su poder espiritual por eso

Ella estaba tan cansada

AHOME: sesshoumaru por favor ¡sécame de aquí¡, se que puedes hacerlo -el se volteo sin ni siquiera contestar nada- no me quiero quedar aquiii-volvió a gritar

SESSHOUMARU: ¿por que he de hacerle un favor a la mujer de inuyasha? Que la salve el.

AHOME: estas muy equivocado sesshoumaru yo no soy la mujer de inuyasha Solo soy una tonta que se quedo encerrada sin comida, ni ropa, ni nada.-ahome se estaba desesperando ya que sabia que el hermano de inuyasya no daba el brazo a torcer

Lo terco era de familia; como para que se apiadase de ella le dijo -solo tengo mi bolso con algunas cosas. A demás; ya tengo frió

Sesshoumaru: eres una tonta, estas en el bosque; sola y trajiste la perla de shikon. Esa perla en poco tiempo llamara a los demonios, ellos te comerán para quedarse con ella. A ahome se le olvido que en su cuello estaba la perla y que el por ser "youkai" demonio la podía ver

Ahome: ¿que esperas para sacarme de aquí?, ¿es que te gusta verme sufrir?, anda no seas cruel

y sácame, no te llevara mucho tiempo el empezó a caminar para alejarse de ella; en ese momento

apareció un demonio enorme, como del tamaño de un edificio de 4 pisos; poseía 4 alas de dragón,eran negras

tenia unas 3 colas largas que terminaban en punta, era feo, el rostro era el de un dinosaurio pero mas viejo y arrugado.

¿Donde esta? Preguntó el dragón-quiero la perla ¿esta en esa montaña?-Dijo al mirar la montaña donde estaba ahome vio a seshoumaru No lo permitiré- dijo-no permitiré, que te robes mi preciosa perla

Y ataco a sesshoumaru se produjo una pelea descomunal, el demonio era muy fuerte pero de un rápido movimiento sesshoumaru lo acabo. antes de morir el dragón lo hirió atravesándolo con una enorme garra.

Ahome vio toda la pelea estaba muy asustada cuando vio aparecer al monstruo, pero se asusto mas cuando hirieron a sesshoumaru el grito fue tan fuerte que llamo la atención de el; que estaba en el suelo herido al ver que ella se desesperaba movió el brazo (lanzo un ataque con toukijin) al lugar donde estaba ella, rompiendo así la barrera invisible

Ahome salio corriendo de la cueva hasta donde estaba el, al ver que ella llegaba a donde estaba el, dijo vete no debes estar aquí- regresa con el híbrido.-Olvídalo no te voy a dejar así, decidida le abrió el kimono de el. Sesshoumaru algo disgustado la agarro del brazo, ella algo molesta le dijo- oye necesito mi brazo para poder curarte ok, no te voy a ser daño; solo voy a ponerte algo de medicina te prometo que no te va a doler.

¡que tonterías dices mujer!, yo no necesito medicinas yo me curo solo

AHOME QUE ESTABA FURIOSA POR LO QUE HABIA PRESENCIADO, NO LE IMPORTO DESQUITARSE CON ESTE NECIO

oye sesshoumaru yo no soy como tu, a mi me gusta ayudar a las personas; y tú necesitas mucho de mi ayuda en este momento, y si no te quedas quieto voy a sacar el alcohol y te lo echare directamente en esa herida, así que ¡cállate y no te muevas!!!!!!!!! Ahome saco el alcohol y echo un poco en el algodón que tenia en la mano derecha para pasarlo sobre la

de el; saco una gran cura y vendas…..

DESPUES DE UN RATO

Ahome: ¿te puedes parar? O ¿necesitas ayuda? El no le contesto solo la empujo para ponerse de pie

te dije que te regresaras con inuyasha, fue lo único que dijo con un gruñido ¿o es que has huido de el porque te diste cuenta de lo débil que es?

no digas tonterías, no quiero saber nada de inuyasha el es un tonto, tonto como tú. Contesto algo furiosa volviéndose acordar de todo.Los ojos de ahome se llenaron de lágrimas amargas, dentro de ella había un gran conflicto interno

y no sabia que hacer, Sesshoumaru aún estando herido, sintió la presencia de otro demonio que

se estaba acercando rápidamente.

sessh: vete junto con los tuyos, no debes estar aquí se acerca otro demonio Ella no le presto

atención y comenzó a llorar

Ahome: es que no tengo a donde ir, me pelee con inuyasha dudo mucho que me venga a buscar

Sessh: inuyasha no sabe controlar a sus mujeres

AHOME: ¿de hablas?,… -empezó a enfadarse

No pudo continuar hablando porque apareció una especie de monstruo ciempiés de debajo de la tierra; El se acerco corriendo a ella y la levanto para marcharse con ella; sesshoumaru se llevo a la mujer a un lugar apartado que el conocía donde los demás demonios no percibían la perla de shikon. Se encontraba muy adentro de una gran montaña allí había una especia de oasis en donde había una casita, fue allí para descansar y todavía no entendía "como se trajo a esa molesta mujer"

La dejo tirada en el suelo (como a un molesto paquete)

Ahome: oye, ¿no me puedes tratar con algo delicadeza? Eso que me estés tirando, duele.

Sheshoumaru la miro con frialdad, -te dije que te fueras con los tuyos -gruño de mala gana

Ahome vio que el estaba muy mal, que a pesar que no se quejaba y estaba parado derecho en su rostro no había ninguna expresión, el comenzó a sudar de manera copiosa. Ella se acerco a le puso la mano en la frente (como para saber si tenia fiebre) es mejor que te acuestes debes descansar

El llego hasta el lugar donde estaba la casa y se metió en la cama (Se, que para esa época no habían, pero que importa no me imagino esta historia sin una enorme cama, y algunas comodidades ok) El se metió en la cama, la fiebre le seguía subiendo ahome se acerco al pozo de agua y saco agua de una perola (vasija) que había en la casa buscando en lavias gabetas consigio una especie de venda gruesa la mojo y se la puso el la cabeza de el; le obligo a tomarse unas pastilla que ella tenia en su bolso y le dijo que si no lo hacia comenzaría a pelearlo, el que no tenia ganas de oírla, se la tomo; estuvo cuidándolo el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche. Lo despertó para volverle a dar mas medicinas, como estaba exhausta se acostó al lado de el (por donde tiene la estola) Y se quedo profundamente dormida.


	2. sueño erotico

Sueño erótico

(capitulo largo)

Ahome tubo un rico sueño erótico sentía como le tocaban con suavidad los senos, hasta que se le pusieron duros los pezones

Al colocarlos duros el la volteo y la coloco sobre su pecho masculino que olía muy rico, ella sintió como la mano masculina comenzó a frotarle la zona intima de ella; se humedeció rápidamente como estaba dormida no de dio cuenta que una garra

Le rompía la ropa interior y al mismo tiempo que sintió una persistente lengua lamiéndole con ternura, (en el sueño inuyasha era muy tierno con ella) el movimiento siguió hasta que ella alcanzo el orgasmo; su vagina se seguía moviendo suavemente cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, el comenzó a moverse pero unos dientes se apoderaron de un seno lo lamió hasta que se canso; de nuevo la condujo al clímax. el saco su miembro, como la tenia muy bien sujetada con los brazos sobre la cabeza

Comenzó a frotar su miembro por fuera contra los labios vaginales, hasta que el consiguió su alivio; los dos siguieron soñando sin percatarse de que lo que sus cuerpos hicieron fue real

Ahome fue la primera en despertase, la parte baja de su cuerpo le dolía bastante, había tenido uno de esos sueños locos super eroticos…maldita sea el inconciente, ya no quería volver a soñar con ese traidor, aunque este sueño había sido mas vivido que otros, ¿en donde estaba? ¡este lugar no lo conocía! Entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido con el traidor de inuyasha Y después lo que vivió con sesshoumaru ella se intento parar de la cama, pero una mano masculina no la dejo la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura Ahome se asusto, porque se dio cuenta de que la camisa la tenia desabrochada los senos los tenia expuestos, la faldita subida y la mano masculina muy cerca de su zona intima; ahome bajo la mirada, de ella (de su zona intima) salio un hilo de sangre seca que se extendía por su pierna izquierda.

Ahome se sentía fría, ¡no podía ser! el extraño sueño que había creído tener con el testarudo de inuyasha…ella se volteo lentamente "para mirarlo" El estaba dormido, profundamente dormido ajeno a todo lo que había sucedido Ella le levanto la mano" que todavía la tenia en la cintura" Como pudo se safo y se acomodo la ropa y se limpio. Sesshoumaru se despertó en ese momento, se le quedo mirando, le lanzo una mirada llena de odio ¿Qué demonios haces aquí mujer?-dijo ¿porque no te has marchado? ahome se sonrojó mucho, por que crees -dijo ella casi gritando- No se en donde estamos, ni como regresar.

el se percato que su olor estaba mezclado con le de ella, y con un suave olor a Sangre, no podía ser esa mujer era humana y los humanos son débiles no son dignos siquiera de que lo tocaran, pero algo había pasado hasta que no lo averiguara no la podía dejar ir; ahome no quería pensar en lo que probablemente había pasado con ese youkai de fría mirada.

Así que volvió a buscar las medicinas en su bolso agarro las necesarias y se acerco con ellas junto a el.

Sesshoumaru vio lo que ella comenzó a hacer, cuando la vio acercarse a el, le agarro la mano

SESSHOUMARU: ¿que haces?

AHOME: te iba a dar las medicinas para que te sintieras mejor

SESSHOUMARU: mi cuerpo no es como el de los humanos, me curo rápido, ya estoy bien. Ahome pensó-sesshoumaru se cura más rápido que inuyasha -si ya te sientes mejor deberíamos irnos ya. Ella trataba de no verlo a la cara

Sesshoumaru lo pensó unos instantes…No; no se iría con ella a ningun lado. No, sin saber que fue o que pasó en la noche

Sesshoumaru la miro detalladamente todavía no se explicaba era el ¿Porque simplemente no la dejo a merced de esos demonios?, no, el la salvo (se la llevo con el) no solo eso; le intrigaba el hecho de que algo había pasado

entre ellos, y el hecho que le huía la mirada -el pregunto ¿mujer que paso anoche?

ella no se esperaba esa pregunta tan directa ¿Que le decía? como explicar algo, que ni ella misma sabia que paso, solo recordaba un sueño erótico con inuyasha, y ahora.. se enteraba que había sido de su hermano sesshoumaru

Y no sabía si eso tendría consecuencias…

Ahome: no lo se, sinceramente no lo se

No; no, me estas diciendo toda la verdad-pensó el- Puedo olerte, algo en ti cambio, tu olor esta mezclado con el mío y eso no me gusta, es mejor que busque un lugar donde dejarte botada, para que regreses con los tuyos.

Sesshoumaru: ¿estas lista?

Ahome. ¿Ya nos vamos a ir? Casi suspira de alivio, Salio de la cabaña y se la llevo; caminaron durante mucho rato

Cuando estaban lejos del lugar de donde estaban el dijo -hacia la derecha vas a encontrar unos humanos que se aproximan

Dicho esto el desapareció, Ahome siguió el camino que el le indico camino durante otro rato y fue cuando los vio eran soldados no eran muchos, unos cinco en total que venían montando en caballo. Espero hasta que se acercaron para hablarles pero fue un grave error, uno de los hombres se había percatado de la perla de shikon y se dispuso a atacarla

El soldado de acerco saco una espada y la ataco lastimándola

Ahome: ¿se puede saber que le pasa?-grito-¿por que me ataca de esa manera?

Tu la posees -dijo el hombre, dámela… la quiero, dámela

Ahome. ¿Que haré?-pensó- Este hombre desea robarme la perla de shikon

Mientras se alejaba del lugar donde dejo a esa mujer sesshoumaru recordó lo que ocurrió

Había intimidado con esa mujer, ¿con que inuyasha no había poseído esa mujer? Por eso se había mezclado el olor de el, con el olor de ella y su sangre. se había alejado mucho de ella pero claramente le llego el olor de la sangre de ella. Furioso se regreso En forma de luz, el vio la escena que se producía ante el; unos humanos sobre unos caballos la estaban atacando, ella estaba en el piso herida uno de los hombres se percato de su presencia y se dispuso a atacarlo

SESSHOUMARU: no me digas me quieres atacar, -dijo ejercitando los dedos-

El hombre le lanzo un ataque hacia sesshoumaru pero este con un movimiento de

Sus garras (como un látigo acabo con todos) al ver a todos muertos en le piso se acerco hasta donde estaba esa mujer

Comprobó que estaba bien, pero inconsciente la alzo y se la llevo otra vez al lugar de

donde estaban (ya que era el único lugar seguro que el conocía y Que estaba cerca)

La dejo tirada en la cama, para salir de la habitación, Había tomado una extraña decisión

se quedaría un tiempo con esa mujer le haría pagar sus mentiras, además según lo que ella

Le había dicho inuyasha ni siquiera se preocuparía por ella

Ahome se despertó, y se asusto ¿que había pasado? lo último que recordaba era ser atacada por un soldado sobre un caballo se miro el brazo donde tenia la herida era pequeña, había tenido suerte pero ¿que hacia aquí?, ¿como había llegado? ¡Oh no!

Recordó la habitación, era la misma de la noche anterior se levanto decidida, el estaba de pie frente a un árbol

La miro aparecer (con esa mirada fría y de reojo)

Ahome: gracias por salvarme otra vez

Sesshoumaru: mujer, me engañaste, anoche paso algo que no debió pasar; tuviste tu oportunidad de marcharte y no lo hiciste

Ahome se sonrojo, el se había dado cuenta pero ¿que decirle? tienes razón; paso algo que no debió pasar pero

Te aseguro que no quise engañarte. el estaba furioso indignado por haber flaqueado (cedido) Ante una mujer humana

-"el", el gran sesshoumaru y esta patética humana; no podía ser, se acerco muy rápidamente a ella (como si no tocara el piso) Y la sujeto de un brazo.

Ahome. Oye ¿que te pasa; me lastimas?-casi grito- pero sesshoumaru la tenia fuertemente agarrada, te dije que me lastimas

El se la llevo a la fuerza a la cabaña la tiro sin ninguna delicadeza en la cama

Sesshoumaru: mujer acaso me engañaste para que te hiciera mi mujer

Ahome. ¿De que demonios hablas?, yo no te he engañado ya te dije ¡que no se que paso anoche!, a demás yo quiero a inuyasha esto no debió haber pasado

Ahome se puso a llorar Eso hizo que algo se removiera en el corazón de sesshoumaru (ternura tal vez)

Pero como no sabia como actuar frente a ese nuevo sentimiento se lleno de una rabia vengadora, ella lo había engañado seguro quería sentir lo que era un ser poderoso Y no ese ser débil como el híbrido, entonces iba a saber lo que era estar con un demonio completo.

Sesshoumaru agarro a ahome del cabello para darle un fuerte beso en los labios

Ahome. No, espera esto no puede ser, es un error.

El no la oyó Así que continuo basándola con rudeza le quito rápidamente la camisa y el sostén le levanto la faldita (no tenia ropa interior) el se la había destrozado con una de sus garras

Ahome. No sesshoumaru no lo hagas; no me castigues de esta forma no te dije lo que paso, porque no sabía como lo ibas a tomar.

Sesshoumaru: ahome tu error fue que estabas segura que yo iba a reaccionar como el híbrido, me subestimaste, te dije que no soy como el.

Sesshoumaru bajo la cabeza y capturo unos de los pezones de ella así que se propuso ponerlos duros para el, ya te tome una vez ahome, estamos solos el algún lugar del bosque, ¿como crees que me detendrás? Mírate… tu cuerpo también lo quiere

Sesshoumaru la volteo (la puso en posición perrito) en esa posición podía verle la zona intima en toda su expresión así que se dirigió allí; Pasó dos lengüetazos y fue suficiente para hacer gemir a ahome

Y pensar que el tonto de inuyasha por sus tonterías, no se quedo con esta mujer -Siguió pasando la lengua por la zona hasta introducir un poco la lengua dentro de ella.

AHOME. Sesshoumaru ¿que buscas vengándote de mí en esta forma? -dijo ahome en un gemido- el se acerco lo suficiente como para decirle en el oído -quiero saber que se siente estar junto a una mujer tú que deseas saber que se siente estar con un demonio completo.

Ahome: ¿esto es una clase de experimento?; dijo ella brava las manos le comenzaron a brillar (recuerden que siendo ella una sacerdotisa puede purificar o repeler a los demonios); pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento sesshoumaru la penetro desde esa posición, eso hizo que ahome se agarrara las sabanas de la cama con las dos manos

El estaba muy duro ella lo podía sentir ahome, no podía creer su cuerpo estaba traicionándola de esa manera, las acometidas siguieron y los gritos de ella se podían oír claramente, en cambio el seguía con la misma expresión de siempre

Mientras la conducía al éxtasis su mente en parte estaba en otra parte; Por que le gustaba sentirla retorcerse de placer ¿que le pasaba? Se sabía un demonio poderoso pero esa maldita mujer había creado una debilidad en el y se lo haría pagar

Sesshoumaru hábilmente volteo a ahome La sentó sobre el, quería verle el rostro ella estaba sobre el; ahome lo miro a los ojos

El seguía vestido y su mirada de frialdad era la misma.

Ahome: ¿por que me haces esto sesshoumaru?- fue la única pregunta que formulo en su confundida mente el seguía haciendo la suya

Dime amo sesshoumaru -Ahome solo soltó un suave gemido

Sesshoumaru: dilo, dime amo sesshoumaru.

Ahome. Amo sesshomaru –su mente estaba en el placer que el le hacia sentir, porque a pesar de ser un hombre decidido era gentil con ella; en ese momento de pura intimidad.

Sesshoumaru debió sentirse ganador, pero no fue así, por que ahome Después de decir la palabras que el quería oír, ella lo abrazo al llegar al éxtasis.

Aclaratoria

Mis queridas lectoras me llego un rumor (no lo he podido confirmar) que mi fics fue plagiado por otra persona. Ya que este fics mió estuvo en 3 foros antes. En 2 foros de groups msn y en cenzoo así que es uno de mis primeros fics. Así que es la primera ves que lo publico en fanfiction, tanto así que antes de publicarlo le hice unas mejorías ortografías y de redacción lo hice por mi gusto y para que fuese mas fácil de leer. Así que si lo leyeron por algun sitio distinto de estos lugares sepa q fue plagiado (en cezoo) tengo entendido que ya lo eliminaron, en kagomes adenocron se esta mudando y el otro foro esta cerrando. por eso lo publico aquí. Como siempre déjenme mensajes de aliento


	3. consecuenciasun bebe en camino

Consecuencias… un bebe en camino

Ahome estaba en la cama, sesshoumaru la tenia abrazada, ella tenia la cabeza recostada sobre el hombro izquierdo de el, ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero por lo visto tampoco la iba a dejar ir, ella sintió que sesshoumaru le estaba ocultando algo todavía no sabia que era, pero al parecer iba a tener tiempo para averiguarlo acababa de tomar conciencia de no iba a ir a ninguna parte al menos que el quisiera, o lo permitiera.

Seshoumaru no entendía que le pasaba con esa mujer, ella le hacia sentir extraño, lo hacia sentir débil y eso era hago que no le gustaba. el se separo de ella (actuaba como si no quisiera tocarla mas) Puedes salir si lo deseas ir a cualquier parte dentro de los limites, si llegas a salir lo sabré y te castigare dicho esto desapareció de repente

Ahome se encontraba en estado de shock lo que había vivido en esas pocas horas era una locura estaba extenuada mentalmente, había sido de ese demonio pero parecía como si no hubiese sido ella sino otra persona

Estaba herida inuyasha había elegido a kikio, ella quedaba por fuera, el destino la llevo en brazos de su hermano.. Y ni siquiera entendía como llego hasta allí; mientras pensaba todo eso, se había vuelto a vestir y salio de la casita camino lentamente hasta un árbol de extrañas fruta eso le hizo acordar que llevaba rato sin comer, como pudo bajo varias de esas frutas y se dispuso a comerlas. Ya se había comido unas cinco cuando lo vio aparecer traía en la mano un traje (kimono) Blanco con flores rosadas

Sesshoumaru: ponte esto,- y se lo tiro encima Ahome lo abrió y vio que adentro venia unos blumeres (ropa interior) Ella se levanto para vestirse (en esa época usaban otras cosas pero que importa yo digo que eran unas bragitas sexis)

El la detuvo, le dijo donde podía bañarse, ella sin decir una palabra comenzó a ir adonde el le había indicado

Había caminado unos pasos cuando a ella le sonó le estomago; el la oyó pero no dijo nada la vio irse y fue a buscar algo para ella, mientras ella se aseaba, se acerco al río con un rápido movimiento de sus garras atrapo a varios peces

Todavía no entendía como estaba haciendo eso por una humana pero sabia que si no lo hacia, ella se podía morir (los humanos eran mas débiles) Cuando ella apareció vestida frente a el, con el nuevo traje; el ya había encendido la fogata -tómalos -dijo el- mostrándole varios pescados son para ti; prepáralos y cómelos.

Ahome. Esta asombrada ante el gesto de sesshoumaru le había traído alimentos estaba tan pensativa que no se había dado cuenta que estaba empezando a oscurecer iba a pasar otro día mas… con la Mujer..-Dijo sesshoumaru- …

Ahome-dijo ella- mi nombre es "a-ho-me"

Sesshoumaru: ahome puedes estar tranquila mañana mismo te llevo con los tuyos

Ahome estaba asombrada por el cambio de opinión de el no quería contradecirlo aunque esa noche prometía ser una larga noche

ASI FUE

Ahome casi no durmió el le había dejado la cama había salido de la casa después de hablar y no había vuelto, al despertar salio de la casita se acerco caminado hasta donde estaba un gran roble y se arecosto a el, en ese instante lo vio aparecer

Sesshoumaru: ¿ya estas lista?-pregunto- si- contesto ella con un susurro

Sesshoumaru se transformo en una bola de luz (con ella al lado)

Decidió llevarla a la aldea de donde estuvo sellado inuyasha

Al llegar al lugar del árbol sagrado sesshoumaru la dejo sola se dio la vuela entonces se oyó una voz

Ahome: sesshoumaru espera….

El la miro por encima del hombro (su típica mirada fría) pero ¿que estoy haciendo? –pensó ella- para que le hable ni siquiera se que decirle, Lo que había vivido con el esos días para ella había sido como un sueño

Ahome. ¿Te volveré a ver? –Pregunto- pero que estupida por que le pregunte eso-pensó- Al oír esto sesshoumaru se volteo todo (le dio la cara a ella) para decir pronto, muy pronto se transformo en una bola de luz y se fue

Ahome camino hasta el pozo había vivido tantas emociones en tan pocos días que lo mejor era irse a su época, en esta época ya no le quedaba nada. Inuyasha había elegido vivir o morir por kikio esto lo iba pensado mientras entraba al pozo – a demás sango y miroku tenían una vida intima que era mejor respetar

PASARON LAS SEMANAS

Ahome estaba cansada la época actual era muy estresante a pesar que ya tenia mucho tiempo sin regresar al pasado a demás en algún lugar del templo ella había escondido la perla de shikon ya que cada ves que la veía le traía recuerdos tristes.

Sus amigas estaban empeñadas en hacerla salir con hoyo pero ahome le seguía dando largas al asunto. En su casa su abuelo y hermano le habían preguntado muchas veces "por orejas de perro" pero ahome el había dado vueltas al asunto hasta que por fin Les dijo disgustada lo que había pasado -que inuyasha había elegido a kikio

Al pasar la semanas ahome fue notando que no era la misma de siempre algo estaba cambiando y no sabia que podía ser, tuvo unas sospechas fue hasta una farmacia. La más lejana que pudo y se compro 2 pruebas de embarazo

De distintas marcas fue hasta un gran centro comercial, el baño estaba vació allí se realizo la primera prueba que Salio positivo

¿Qué haré? –Pensó ella- no puedo estar embarazada- ella se sobo el estomago

El bebe es de sesshoumaru y ¿que diría si supiera que estoy embarazada de el?. Palideció de solo pensarlo, lo detestaría porque su bebe iba a ser un hibrido.

Ahome boto el resultado en la papelera y guardo la otra caja sin usar en el bolso, estaba totalmente desconcertada

PENSAMIENTOS DE AHOME

¿Por que no me di cuenta de mi embarazo?, si las señales estaban allí; la fatiga, los mareos… lo bueno era que no se había desmayado ni sentido nauseas, al contrario le había aumentado el apetito pero los senos comenzaron a cosquillarle

Iba pensando todo esto mientras se iba del centro comercial

Sesshoumaru después de dejar ahome se puede decir que sesshoumaru siguió su vida normal, durante su viaje se entero que un demonio hidra había interrumpido el la tumba de su padre y había robado algo de allí. Sin hacerle caso a jaken sesshouamru se fue buscando venganza cuando llegaron al lugar donde habitaba la hidra Era un pantano verdoso y maloliente de ves en cuando en la superficie explotaba una burbuja que soltaba el feo hedor, el pequeño demonio se tapo la nariz con la manga de su traje Jaken amito bonito esto huele muy a feo, es un olor asqueroso

Seshoumaru ni siquiera le presto atención lanzo un ataque al pantano eso hizo que saliera la horrible criatura era una hidra de color verde tenia 4 cabezas su tamaño era imponente sesshoumaru al verla aparecer ni siquiera se movió

la criatura lanzo una cabeza (como para comérselo) el saco a toukijin lanzo un ataque y corto la cabeza faltaban 3 más las otras cabezas lanzaron un grito de enfado y se propusieron a atacarlo el se elevo varios metros hizo brillar a toukijin y de un suave movimiento acabo con la intimidante bestia, del estomago salio una piedra que el atrapo en el aire, sesshoumaru se la guardo en la ropa (se la metió en la armadura) pero sin que el se diera cuenta desapareció fusionándose con el cuerpo de el Eso hizo que sus ojos brillaran suavemente Sesshoumaru miro donde había dejado a jaken este estaba tirado

En el suelo tapándose la nariz por culpa de los olores fuertes. jaken vamonos Si amo bonito-dijo jaken desde el piso

VOLVEMOS CON AHOME

Ahome estaba muy pensativa a pesar de los días que habían pasado desde que se entero que estaba embarazada, la segunda prueba se la había hecho en la casa, ella no sabia que hace, a quien contárselo, en quien confiar, aunque ya estaba embarazada eso era un hecho tenía que seguir adelante pero no estaba preparada para decírselo a su familia, tomo la decisión que le quedaba, debía regresar a la época antigua busco su bolso amarillo lo lleno de cosas (medicinas y alimentos)

Metió una bolsa de dormir y otras cosas más. Ahome fue a buscar la perla de shikon en el templo la saco de donde la escondía y se la puso en el cuello, se dirigió al pozo y salto


	4. una cria en camino

PENSAMIENTOS DE AHOME

¿Que haré? Ni siquiera se, por que lo voy a buscar, debo estar loca aunque sea, debo decírselo, allá el y la aptitud que tome, si no le gusta que se enfade…¿y si intenta atacarme? ¿por que ve vine a este mundo?

LLEGO A LA EPOCA ANTIGUA

Ahome ni siquiera se acerco a la aldea de la anciana kaede Se dirigió al bosque lo mas lejos posible de la aldea, solo esperaba no tener que encontrarse con inuyasha, ya que estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil y si lo llegaba a ver se pondría a llorar Ahome camino y camino estaba agotada, y ni siquiera sabia donde buscarlo era una tontería mas fácil era que se topara con inuyasha (recuerden que el rastrea su olor desde muy lejos) que encontrarse con el hermano decidió buscarlo por unas 24 horas, iba acampar en alguna parte; estaba empezando a oscurecer, había caminado todo el día, estaba desanimada.

Quizás seria mejor regresar a su época y no volver mas…Estaba tan pensativa que no lo sintió llegar

Se puede saber ¿por que regresaste ahome?

Ahome se asusto, no lo había detectado y el llego detrás de ella sin dificultad.-vine por que necesito hablar contigo – la pobre ahome no sabia como hablar con el, ya que siempre fue un ser impredecible

Seshoumaru se acerco hasta donde estaba ella, había detectado su presencia por que su olor se había mezclado con el de esa mujer y a pesar del tiempo que no la había visto, no había desaparecido sino al contrario de cierta forma se había acentuado y a pesar del el mismo lo excitaba.

Sesshoumaru: entonces sígueme. Ella se sentía cansada, el embarazo la agotaba mas rápidamente de lo que esperaba

El se acerco y la abrazo se la llevo para la casita (pareciese que supiese que ella estaba agotada) allí la soltó, ella llevaba el bolso lo cual dejo a dentro Ahome vio a sesshoumaru que estaba cansado (el pocas veces dormía)

Sesshoumaru: ¿ahome por que volviste? Es que no sabes que si regresabas tu vida peligra… muchas criaturas te matarían por poseer la perla que tienes en tu cuello.

Ahome no sabia que una joya especial se había fusionado con el gran youkai que hacia que algo dentro de el cambiara, por lo tanto ella se quedo asombrada de la preocupación de el. Sesshoumaru lo que te tengo que decir tal ves no te va a gustar

Pero paso y creo que debes saberlo. El no contentaba solo la miro (su típica mirada fria)

Ahome bajo la mirada estaba sonrojada Sesshoumaru estoy embarazada……de ti

Eso fue algo que impacto a gran sesshoumaru si ella le hubiera pegado en el rostro no se había asombrado tanto

Entonces pensó fríamente en el hecho… si, podía ser que la semilla de el hubiese dado fruto en las entrañas de ella

Entonces ella estaba esperando a su cría se acerco decididamente a ella antes de que la joven reaccionara le rasgo la ropa con sus garras (Ella tenia otra ropa que no era el uniforme) Para verle los senos. Ahome no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, la camisa y el sostén estaban hechos trisas en el suelo el contemplo unos instantes los pezones de ella, al sentir el frió de la noche

Las suaves puntas se endurecieron sesshoumaru miro cínicamente el suave cambio producido en lo pezones

Se habían tornados mas oscuros –te quitas el resto o lo hago yo- Ahome se quito la falda morada que cargaba y la ropa interior quedo desnuda ante el. Acerco la cara a ella y la olio. Si, un suave olor de el, provenía de ella

Ahome se estaba empezando a enfurecer, el le había destrozado la camisa sin decir una palabra después se quedo observándola como si estuviera en un mercado y de paso le estaba entrando frió, estar allí desnuda frente a el

Pero antes de poder decirle lo que pensaba vio asombrada que el comenzó a quitarse la ropa (su haori) después la alzo y se la llevo a la cama Lo único que no se quito fue la estola (es parte del cuerpo de el) La abraso y se quedo dormido (recuerden que el estaba exhausto)

Ahome asombrada se dejo llevar por la situación el la llevo la cama y recostó la cabeza de el sobre el pecho de ella así se quedo dormido

Pasaron las horas; el fue el primero en despertarse al sentir el suave latido de un Corazón, recordó lo que le dijo la mujer, ella estaba esperando un hijo de el. Eso era algo que muy a su pesar lo excitaba Se sintió endurecer su masculinidad a pesar de estar dormida hábilmente la despertó mientras pasaba su mano por el cuerpo (recuerden que el perdió un brazo) el empezó acariciarla su dedos se deslizaron hasta el abdomen el lo detallo; estaba ligeramente hinchado, como prueba de su embarazo

La siguió acariciando metió hábilmente sus dedos entre las piernas y suavemente muy suavemente la comenzó a acariciar (recuerden sus garras)Ella soltó un suave suspiro y comenzó a humedecerse estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo cuando ella se despertó y lo miro Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por la pasión.

Ahome: sesshoumaru quiero más, por favor; eso fue suficiente para el, la subió hábilmente sobre el

Estaba húmeda y dispuesta, ella se sentó sobre su miembro introduciéndoselo hasta el fondo ahome abrió mas las piernas para que el la mirara y le dijo con una voz llena de placer- sesshoumaru soy tuya.

Si sesshoumaru estaba excitado después de esa declaración enloqueció, cambio de acciones y arremetió bruscamente

Dentro de ella no el importo el éxtasis de ella, aunque sentía que ella se estaba aproximando, pero el también lo estaba el, al cabo de varias arremetidas mas, descargo su calida semilla dentro de ella.

Ahome vio la mirada de sesshoumaru al llegar al éxtasis lo vio cuando soltó su semilla, el solo hizo un gesto con los labios

Ella podía sentir la calidez y luego el vació cuando el salio; al cabo de un rato ahome fue la que hablo

Ahome: ¿te gusto saber que vas a ser papa?

Sesshoumaru se había excitado tanto que no había tenido cuidado con la cría solo esperaba que estuviera bien. ahome ya no te puedes ir, si lo deseas este puede ser tu hogar por que ahora que me entere que llevas a mi cría no te dejare marchar a ninguna parte. Ahome ya se había formado una idea… sesshoumaru había entrado a su vida para quedarse


	5. ¿olor a perro?

ASI FUERON TRANSCURRIENDO LOS DIAS

Hasta que un día que ahome había salido a buscar plantas medicinales para sus malestares, como estaba distraída había caminado bastante, Sesshoumaru no estaba había salido con jaken el dolor en el corazón de ahome había menguado por la decisión de Inuyasha de haber elegido a kikio; ella no quería pensar en el pero tal vez a estas alturas ya estuviera muerto ya que el mayor deseo de kikio era que inuyasha muriera con ella, encontró un pequeño claro en el bosque donde había muchas plantas pequeñas; si, ¡allí había plantas para el malestar estomacal!, se agacho para recorrer varias.

Ahome presintió que algo se acercaba se levanto para esconderse pero no tubo tiempo el demonio la olio y siguió el rastro de su olor

ahome tanto tiempo sin verte, la tomo de los brazos y la abrazo, de último le entrego el ramo de flores que tenia en la mano

Ahome tenía bastante tiempo sin toparse con kouga desde que Ayame lo había atrapado no lo dejaba solo, ni un instante lo tenia bien amarrado hacían una muy hermosa pareja ¿Estas sola ahome?, ¿donde esta la bestia? no me digas que ya lo dejaste

Ahome (le salio la gótica de sudor en la frente) kouga yooo –dijo ella Pero no tuvo tiempo de decirle más por que apareció ayame Y cuando los vio se enfureció con el - kouga ¿que haces aquí? (ayame lo golpeo suavemente en la cabeza) estaba saludando a ahome –dijo sonriendo- Ninguno notaba el embarazo por que ella tenía un kimono ancho.

Ayame: ahome ¡que alergia verte! Pero, dime ¿que te pasa? ¿Por que hueles así? Ahome se quedo fría ¿a que olía? ¿A sesshoumaru? meno mal que entre las plantas que tenia en la mano una era de menta así que destilaba mucho ese aroma, solo esperaba que este par de lobos no la descubriera (ahome no se sentía preparada para hablar con ellos y decirles que vivía con el hermano de inuyasha

Ahome: ¿a que te refieres kouga? - no se, tu olor es distinto ¿Qué ocurre?

Ayame. También la olio (por así decirlo) y supo que pasaba ella noto su embarazo y se llevo rápidamente a kouga de allí sin decirle mucho….Lo "malo" era que creían que su hijo era de inuyasha

Después de mucho despedirse y de desearle lo mejor los jóvenes lobos se marcharon dejándola sola. Ella Los vio partir (como dos remolinos) iba a seguir su búsqueda le faltaban unos hongos para comer, se puso a buscarlos cuando lo sintió estaba detrás de un enorme nogal.

Sesshoumaru: ¿no crees que estas muy lejos de casa? Ahome se volteo para verlo el seguía casi igual solo que se estaba

Empezando a calidecer su alma, aunque era muy tenue, ella lo iba conociendo mas y mas todo iba bien con el se podía hablar

De todo y el escuchaba, excepto de inuyasha ese era un tema tabú.

Ahome: es que necesitaba estas plantas -dijo ella mostrándoselas el seguía mirándola del mismo lugar como evaluándola

Sesshoumaru: ¡tuviste compañía!; era ese lobo ¿Qué hacia por aquí?

Ahome. Es que lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo, y vino a saludarme con su pareja, el la siguió mirando unos instantes (como evaluándola) y se alejo de allí dejándola sola.

Ahome encontró los hongos que buscaba y se dirigió a la casa.

La casa de ellos había dejado de ser una casita para ser "una casa" y según tenía entendido que sesshoumaru pensaba transformarla en un palacio

La perla de shikon; la mayoría del tiempo colgaba de su cuello pero había veces que ella la guardaba el un cofre cuando esto ocurría ella le decía a el y sesshoumaru la custodiaba; nunca la tocaba, ya que no le llego a interesar la perla solo la vigilaba (por si algún monstruo la quería robar) aunque solo una vez había ocurrido pero era por que ella la tenía en el cuello y había salido fuera del territorio sagrado y sesshoumaru detecto la presencia de un demonio menor el cual antes de poder acercarse a ella había encontrado una horrible muerte, desde ese día cuando salía muy lejos se la dejaba en custodia a el.

Ahome lo encontró cerca de la casa había traído un gran animal para que ella comiera (Recuerden que a el no le gusta la comida que ingieren los humanos)

Sesshoumaru te quería decir que deseo regresar a mi casa por unos días para visitar a mi familia (y ver un medico pero no quería decírselo a el, ya que no sabia como lo tomaría) pero me tendrás que acompañar porque para pasar el pozo necesito llevarme la perla de shikon –ella lo miro detenidamente no quería que el se irritara pero al ver que los ojos de el no había ningún signo de disgusto se sintió mejor.

Sesshoumaru no le contesto una palabra la vio comerse lo que el le trajo, también la observo ponerse el collar que contenía la perla, eso significaba que estaba lista para partir. Como el ya sabia de toda la historia de cómo pasaba ella a través del pozo

Y que el pozo quedaba en aquella pequeña aldea. La tomo de la cintura y se dirigió con ella al lugar mencionado.

Volveré en 3 días –dijo ella-antes de lanzarse dentro del pozo.

Ahome llego a la época actual, entro a su casa y se encontró con que su familia se había ido de viaje a vacacionar a un playa y que el templo iba estar cerrado por unos días. Ella fue directo a su habitación allí busco un ropa la cual guardo en el bolso

Como no sabia cuando volverían, tenia muchas cosas que comprar para llevase a la época pasada, lo principal eran los pañales… debía llevar un a gran cantidad….Pero debía comprarlos; lo primero que hizo fue bañarse y vestirse con su ropa se sentia comoda con sus cosas andar con un kimono era extraño. Pero no todo era facil porque tenia poca ropa ancha (recuerden su estado) Y debía visitar al doctor, debía buscar uno que estuviera cerca de su casa; se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba "las paginas amarrillas" Busco el numero de una doctora ginecólogo obstetra quería que revisaran a su bebe, para saber que estaba con bien Lo malo era que no sabia si su bebe seria "normal"

Llamo y pidió una cita, tenia suerte ese mismo día podía ser recibida por la doctora; tenia unas horas antes de la consulta, iba comprar las cosas para el bebe debía ir donde el amigo de su abuelo que era joyero.

Ahome se dirigió al lugar quedaba a una cuadras de distancia ella recordó lo que ocurrió hacia unos días atrás

Sesshoumaru había tenido un gesto bonito hacia ella (le había regalado una piedra azul) Ella se la acepto para no hacerlo enfadar; que sorpresa se llevo cuando se fijo que la piedra era una joya un zafiro en muy buen estado y de un gran tamaño.

Ahome: sesshoumaru ¿de donde sacarte esto?

El la miro con su típica fría mirada como interrogándola

Ahome: en mi mundo, esta piedra es muy valiosa

Sesshoumaru: para mi no tiene ningún valor, ¿para que las quieres tu?

Ahome: es que si se pueden vender y comprar cosas en mi mundo para el bebe.

Sesshoumaru no entendía esa necesidad de los humanos de adquirir objetos que el llamaba innecesarios, pero como eran para su cría el se metió la mano dentro de su cinturón…lazo amarillo (obi…que lleva amarrado en la cintura) y saco unas piedras que el le pensaba dar después; se las puso en la mano de ella y se marcho.

Ahome lo vio marcharse y bajo la mirada hacia las piedras que estaban en su mano eran tres dos topacios y otro zafiro (más pequeño que el anterior) Ahome pensó tantas cosas pero lo principal era ir a su época y venderle esas joyas al anciano que era amigo de su abuelo; el era joyero pagaría una buena cantidad por esas joyas, a ella solo le servia el efectivo, así tendría para comprar cosas al bebe que venia en camino; si, eso haría cuando volviera a su época


	6. de compras

FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS

Ahome. Se dirigió a la joyería el anciano yukito; cuando la vio se alegro

Ahome hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿como esta ese viejo de tu abuelo? no ha vuelto a pasar a tomar el te.-dijo un anciano bajito de blancos cabellos y de ojos entrecerrados, ella le contó que su anciano abuelo estaba de viaje, intrigado el le pregunto porque estaba ella allí ahome le mostró una joya que tenia en la mano, primero le mostró el topacio, como era la joya más económica el anciano yukito lo miro y lo evaluó le dio un precio excelente por la joya.

Yukito: dime niña ¿de donde sacaste esta joya? ¿es acaso una joya familiar?

Ahome: si es una joya familiar a pertenecido con nosotros muchos años… Junto con otras- dijo ella bajadole una gotita de sudor en la frente

Yukito: ¿otras?, niña ¿has dicho otras? ¡Muéstrame! ¿Que mas tienes?

Ahome solo saco un zafiro, el más grande, el anciano alegremente se lo compro también por una excelente suma de dinero

Eso era mas de lo que esperaba, tenia dinero para comprar las cosas del bebe y para guardar en un banco y solo había vendido 2 joyas, las otras las guardaría por una emergencia. Se dirigió a una tienda y comenzó a comprar las cosas del bebe

Como no sabia el sexo, compro cosas en color blanco, amarillo, y verde. También compro teteros, un pañalera muy bonita, cobijitas, pañales…Muchos paquetes de varias tallas, ropita que podía ser uni-sex compro y compro, al cabo de un rato vio la hora en su reloj, se dio cuenta que debía irse a la consulta como no podía cargar con las compras, dio la dirección para que se le enviaran al templo, ese mismo día llegarían las cosas a su hogar llego donde la doctora estaba muy asustada no sabia que iba a tener (Recuerden que inu es hibrido y tiene orejas de perro)

Bueno se lleno de valor y fue a la consulta, como tenia unos 3 meses de embarazo la doctora se comporto muy amable le realizo todas las pruebas necesarias cuando miro el bebe por el "eco" ahome temblaba Pero la preocupación fue en vano ya que el bebe estaba sano (Es muy temprano para dictaminar el sexo) seguramente se veía normal porque la doctora no le dijo nada le receto medicina para el bebe; calcio y acido fólico y un multivitamínico Salio contenta y se fue directo a la casa a esperar las cosas que había comprado.

Era algo maravilloso al otro día se levanto temprano iso una lista de las cosas que le faltaban del bebe, se había levantado llena de energías se fue y compro las cosas que puso en su lista pero entre mas cosas compraba mas cositas lindas veía…

Como ese era su primer bebe le compraría todo lo que pudiera, sin importarle la opinión del padre… ya pensaría como llevar tantas cosas a la época antigua.

Ahome estaba muy contenta había echo las compras de las cositas del bebe en tiempo record, llevaba de todo hasta jugeticos no lo sabia pero ahora que lo pensaba se había hecho muchas ilusiones con el bebe que esperaba. Ya tenía todo listo

Se iría ahorita seguro sesshoumaru se enfadaría ya que era un ser que no conocía la paciencia poco apoco había colocado las cosas al lado del pozo, eran demasiadas tendría que hacer varios viajes para poder llevarlas todas bueno si no comenzaba

De una vez durarla más tiempo agarro varias cajas junto con el bolso ella Y se lanzo al pozo llego a la época pasada

Empezó sacar las cosas como pudo del pozo estaba alegre lo único malo era que tenía que hacerlo varias veces

Pero no fue así, en seguida apareció una luz que dio forma a sesshoumaru Ahome se había quedado asombrada el mismo sesshoumaru había ido a buscarla Ella se acerco a el y le dio los paquetes (se imaginan la cara que el puso) ella estaba tan entretenida que ni siquiera se molesto en detallarlo. -ya vengo -le dijo ella a el, -lleva esto a la casa… son las cosas para el bebe.

Sesshoumaru solo bajo la mirada para ver las cosas que ella le dio. Ella se volvió a lanzar por el pozo y regreso a su época como sabia que el estaba al otro lado del pozo como pudo tomo el resto de bolsas y se lanzó por ultima ves, de regreso al pasado; sesshoumaru ya había dejado el montón de paquetes el la casita se regreso rápidamente a buscarla, como olio que había llegado, bajo (por dentro del pozo) Y la vio que llevaba un montón de cosas encima, como ella tenia ese montón de cosas el la levanto y se la llevo a la casa

Ahome no pudo esperar a mostrarle todas las cosas que había comprado. bueno el no entendería para que servia la mayoría de las cosas pero lo que le mostró orgullosas eran las ropitas del bebe.

Sesshoumaru la veía sacar y sacar cosas que decía que eran para el bebe; Eso era algo que lo desconcertaba, el había ideado un plan de dejar a esa mujer en la aldea o lanzarla por el pozo sin la perla de shikon para quitarle al niño (a) y criarlo el, Pero al ver que ella en verdad quería a su hijo lo dejo pensativo. ¿Seria que era hijo de el y no de ese hibrido?, no, parecía que no era del tonto de inuyasha; ya que ella olía a el desde hace meses. Y no había detectado cerca de la casa, mucho menos en ella el olor de inuyasha

Ahome. Sesshoumaru ¿que opinas?, ¿no te gustas estas ropitas? Son abrigadoras y practicas…oye sesshoumaru ¿dime algo?

Sesshoumaru: eso no me interesa…dijo el fríamente; el vio que los ojos de ella mostraron tristeza como para compensar la fría respuesta que le dio -dijo pero me gusta el traje blanco que sacaste antes

Ahome Se quedo asombrada, cada día iba cambiando sesshoumaru para mejorar (Recuerden que dentro de el se fusionó un joya antigua) Si; sesshoumaru había tomado una decisión difícil, probablemente dejaría que esa mujer criara a su hijo, lastima que no seria demonio puro, seria un hibrido como Inuyasha… solo que la tendría muy bien vigilada


	7. el encuentro se revela la verdad

El encuentro… se revela la verdad

El encuentro… se revela la verdad

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Ahome se encontraba afuera de los terrenos de seguridad había salido a buscar una frutas y hongos para comer estaba tan entretenida en buscarlos que no noto que se acercaba inuyasha, para ella fue una sorpresa verlo después de esos meses

Inuyasha: ahome ¿que haces aquí? hace tanto tiempo sin verte -el se acerco Pero se detuvo en seco-¿ahome por que hueles a sesshoumaru? ¿Qué pasa ahome? ¿¡contéstame!?

Ahome se empezó a enfurecer; el no tenia derecho; ningún derecho, el mismo había renunciado a esa posibilidad, el había matado lo que ella sentía por el ahora en su corazón solo estaba vació… en esa etapa de su vida solo necesitaba paz

Ahome: ¿que quieres inuyasha? ¿Por que estas aquí?...¿No deberías estar con tu querida kikio? a mi déjame en paz

Ella se intento marchar pero el la detuvo agarrándola de un brazo.

Sesshoumaru que había oido parte de la conversación desde su escondite y dijo- hibrido ¿Qué es lo que buscar en mis tierras? Acaso a mi mujer.

Inuyasha abrió mas lo ojos al oír esto, no podía ser, ahome mujer de su hermano.-Ahome no serias capaz; ¿o si?, el la miro desconcertado se dio cuenta por el suave rubor que cubría sus mejillas, que era cierto

Inuyasha se mordió los labios y lo miro con odio ¿como pudiste sesshoumaru? –dijo inu y se dispuso a atacarlo

Ahome quedo asombrada, los hermanos se estaban peleando por ella.

Sesshoumaru venció a inuyasha fácilmente; este quedo herido en el suelo el hermano mayor levanto su espada para darle a inu el tiro de gracia (matarlo)

Ahome: noooo por favor sesshoumaru no lo lastimes; pero como ella no tenia ni arco ni flechas a la mano no podía hacer nada

Pero de la espesura del bosque salio una flecha sagrada que dio contra la espada de sesshoumaru purificándola.

Kikio: sesshoumaru no te atrevas, la próxima ira directo a tu corazón Ahome vio que kikio se disponía a atacar a sesshoumaru (lo tenia apuntado) Se puso en el medio de los dos así que la segunda flecha que kikio lanzo hacia Sesshoumaru la detuvo ahome con su poder espiritual deshaciéndola

Kikio: dime ¿porque proteges a sesshoumaru. ahome miro a la sacerdotisa es mejor que te lleves a inuyasha; no ves que esta herido

No me voy a ir, gruño el hibrido- levantándose del piso, ahome quiero ¿saber que te paso? Por que estas con el, dímelo ahome porque no me voy a ir. Sesshoumaru seguía callado observándolo todo

Ahome: ¿por que viniste inuyasha?

inuyasha te esta buscando ahome para que me devolvieras la perla de shikon-dijo kikio con frialdad

¡De que hablan!; ¿Por que buscan la perla?-pregunto ahome confundida.

Kikio: tenemos mucho tiempo buscándote, inuyasha ha ido un par de veces a tu casa; pero no te encontró allá, así que te hemos buscado por varios sitios. Hoy tu rastro lo trajo hasta aquí, ahome necesito la perla, porque con ella me puedo volver humana, pero algo en ti cambio, ¿no es cierto ahome?

es el bebe-pensó ahome-; kikio se dio cuenta que estoy embrazada. Si!!, es verdad, he cambiado..inuyasha quiero que sepas que tengo meses viviendo con sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué?, ¿Qué? ¿Ahome eso es verdad?- el hibrido se quedo pálido al mirar al hermano mayor y a ahome.

Si, inuyasha y no solo eso, estoy embarazada de sesshoumaru… ahome embarazada no podía ser, ahome embarazada de sesshoumaru ¿Pero como ocurrió? Inuyasha se volvió como loco y se puso a atacar a sesshoumaru mientas peleaban kikio se acerco a ahome… necesitaba hablar de mujer a mujer. Ahome aprobecho la sercania de la otra y le formulo la pregunta que quemaban sus labios-¿por que piensas que la perla de shikon te hará humana?

Es mi ultima alternativa, si no es así me dejare morir y como sabras las almas que ahora están dentro de mi regresaran a ti, por eso necesito que tu también me ayudes.

Ahome. ¿Como piensas que te volverás humana? Es extraño en ti que me pidas las cosas Kikio tu solo me la quitarías, ¿por que me la estas pidiendo?

Kikio: como ya te dije ahome necesito la perla para volverme humana, pero te necesito también a ti, juntas lograremos mi transformación pero debemos trabajar en ello poco a poco, lo primero es conseguir unas cosas para mi transformación solo queríamos saber si colaborarías mientras encontramos lo que buscamos debes seguir protegiendo la perla.

Ahome se quedo pensando, estaba muy dolida con inuyasha, sentía rabia hacia kikio que volvió al mundo buscando una estupida venganza pero en el fondo quería ver a inuyasha feliz, y el había decidido quedarse con kikio pero ella estaba hecha de barroy tenía un destino que cumplir, pero ahome no quería que muriera inuyasha (sellado en un arbol) De una forma tan tonta, si; ayudaría pero porque era justo que intentaran ser felices Naraku los había lastimado a todos –esta bien ayudare en lo que pueda.

Mientras las mujeres hablaban; los hermanos seguían su fiero enfrentamiento Ahome vio que kikio sacaba una flecha sagrada y la apuntaba a sesshoumaru. Esta paso a unos centímetros de su cara… Ahome vio que inuyasha iba a atacar otra vez, así que dijo ABAJO

Ahome se alejo del lugar de vuelta a la casita que compartía con sesshoumaru este le siguió de cerca. Ella lo miro de reojo el solo la miraba, no decía ni una palabra aunque ella sabia que el estaba muy curioso pero como era tan callado no preguntaría nada, así que ella le dijo lo que vino a buscar kikio. Tal ves duren mucho tiempo en esa búsqueda y pasen meses antes de volver a verse


	8. el nombre del bebe

ASI OCURRIO

ASI OCURRIO

Pasaron muchos meses tantos que ya ella estaba dando a luz…No quiso tener a su bebe en el mundo moderno por miedo a que naciera hibrido (Bueno lo seria de todos modos) pero no sabia muy bien como seria el bebe.

Los exámenes que se había hecho decían que la criatura estaba bien, pero no volvió a las siguientes consultas por miedo así que decido que el bebe naciera en la época antigua con algo de ayuda de las medicinas modernas, si ella sentía que algo iba mal le pediría a sesshoumaru que buscara a inuyasha y la llevara al mundo de ella, aunque no sabia como reaccionaria el, tal vez no le gustase que su cachorro naciese lejos.

Llego y el momento del parto ahome sabia que estaba con los dolores desde el amanecer pero no dijo nada hasta después del medio día, cuando el llego de la nada con unos pescados… bueno no tubo que decirle nada la encontró sudando; el había olido su malestar y apareció, ahome le dijo que trajera a la anciana kaede el así lo hizo. La trajo junto ahome, ella ayudo atraer al mundo aun varón que era idéntico (Con los mismos rasgos) al padre

PASARON LAS SEMANAS

Algo ocurrió en el corazón del gran demonio sesshoumaru pero estaba más pendiente de ahome la buscaba con la mirada, claro ella siempre estaba con el bebe En este momento ella le estaba dando de mamar a pequeño

Salio para hacer su ronda de guardia cuando estaba lejos sintió la presencia de inuyasha

Busco por todas partes y no lo encontró, busco cerca de los terrenos de la casa y no lo Rastreo, lo busco por todas partes hasta se metió en la casita… si inuyasha se había acercado a ella o de su cría lo mataría, el no sabia que lo estaban invadiendo los celos; Llego de imprevisto en su mente si imaginaba a esa mujer sonriendo o tal vez besando a su hermano, si esto estaba pasando, el los mataría a los dos y se quedaría con la cría

Cuando entro en la habitación se encontró a ahome durmiendo en la amplia cama… el cabello largo extendido sobre la blanca almohada y el bebe de ambos dormido. Al lado de ella cerca de su rostro, era idéntico a el, su piel blanca y su cabello blanco

Contrastaba con el de ella, tenía las dos marcas en las mejillas y la media luna morada en su frente, sus ojos amarillos estaban cerrados y en la esquina de sus pequeños labios rosados una pequeña gota de leche se podía ver, el se acero para limpiarla con su dedo pero no había ningún rastro de inuyasha; cerca de ellos; el se acerco otra vez hasta donde estaba el bebe lo tomo en brazos y lo metió en su jaula (es una cuna pero el no recuerda el nombre) (Que ahome había traído de su mundo)

El bebe solamente olía a ella y ella olía al bebe.

Se metió en cama con ella y comenzó a besarla (para despertarla) Era su mujer y le había dado una cría así que el podía poseerla a su antojo. Como no la había tocado desde que la cría nació ya iba siendo la hora de volverla a poseer

(Para marcarla con su olor) por si inuyasha se atrevía aparecer.

Ahome se despertó al sentir los besos era sesshoumaru metió un brinco al sentir los labios de el sobre un sensible pezón (ya que le acaba de dar el pecho al bebe) Siguió besándola tocándola suavemente por el cuello

Ahome se quedo tranquila ya que no sabia que hacer aunque se habían convertido en pareja ella era cuidadosa con esa extraña relación el se sentó en la cama; como ahome se había despertado (ella se sentó en la cama)

El la levanto por la cintura y la sentó sobre el con las piernas abiertas Ahome sintió una cosquillitas en la parte baja de su vientre en su mente sabia lo que iba A pasar, una aparte de ella lo ansiaba y otra parte se reprochaba por que su

Traicionero cuerpo deseaba a ese ser.

Sesshoumaru indiferente a los pensamientos de su joven pareja

Le arrimo a un lado en kimono de ella para liberar su otro pecho le tomo con sus labios el pezón con algo de búsqueda (recuerden que el esta pensando en poseerla para marcarla como suya) y le dio un firme mordisco esto hizo que ahome metiera un brinco De placer y dolor el sostuvo fuertemente su seno con la mano tan fuertemente que con sus garras lastimo el blanco seno (rasguñándolo y envenenándolo) Fue debajo de la axila donde nace el seno claro fue un rasguño suave

Que ella purifico (curo) sin saber "inconcientemente lo hizo"

El siguió quitándole el kimono. ahome llevaba esa molestas cosa que ella Llamaba blumer (ropa interior) la cual el rasgo con su garra destrozándola ya que le impedía llegar a su objetivo con suavidad el dejo que ella

Se echara de para atrás (hasta acostarse en la cama) mostrándole a le todo su cuerpo desnudo el la miraba como gravándosela en la memoria.

Ahome intimidada por la mirada de el intento cerrar las piernas pero el le puso la mano el un muslo para que no se moviera, subió la mano y la acaricio desde un pecho hasta su zona erógena, hizo este movimiento un par de veces cuando el noto que era el momento… justo acerco su cara al rostro de ella y se dispuso a besarla mientras la lengua de el entraba suavemente en la boca de ella…Introdujo el la zona intima de ella su dedo medio ella metió un brinco al sentir el dedo masculino (como rechazando el contacto) pero el decidido siguió su tarea (Movimiento de entrar y salir para lubricarla) y sus labios seguían besándose.

El saco el dedo para poder hacer a un lado su armadura y parte de su traje puso a los pies de la cama las dos espadas, tomo una de las piernas de ahome y la beso al lado de la rodilla izquierda de ella, siguió subiendo dejando un calido y húmedo camino de suaves besos por la pierna llego la zona donde ella mas lo deseaba pero el ni siquiera la toco ya que comenzó hacer lo mismo con la otra pierna de ella.

Ahome gemía suavemente como retorciéndose en la cama sesshoumaru volvió su atención a los senos de ella chupándolos suavemente para después soplarles las punta se endurecieron aun mas de lo que ya estaban en este punto ahome desesperaba por que su cuerpo conseguía el alivio que pedía a gritos.

Se incorporo en la cama (se sentó) y abría mas el traje de el para besarle el pecho Lo tumbo sobre la cama y le comenzó a besar el pecho con tímidos besos hasta llegar a los pezones de el; le hizo el mismo tratamiento que el acababa de hacerle a los de ella; sesshoumaru con una fría sonrisa en su rostro empujo a su mujer en la cama dejo a un lado los juegos y volvió a introducir los dedos en el húmedo lugar de ella, entro de un movimiento brusco.

Ahome al sentirlo por fin adentro lo mordió en el hombro y le rasguño la espalda el con su mano atrapo las dos de ella conteniéndola en la cama por encima de la cabeza de ella y continuo sus arremetidas estaba buscando su propio placer no le importaba el de ella, aunque oía lo gemidos de ella, "su mujer" sabia que ella también estaba gozando aunque a el eso no le importaba oyó como ella llegaba primero al orgasmo…el siguió sus arremetidas varios segundos después llego el llenándola con su calida semilla.

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que todavía estaba agarrándola de las manos y la soltó, se levanto se vistió rápidamente, se puso el blanco kimono y la gruesa armadura, la espadas… se acomodo la ropa se guardo sus espadas en sus fundas con su tipica mirada de indiferencia miro de reojo a su mujer…ella estaba desnuda en la cama lo único que la cubría era una gruesa sabana que ahome se había traído de su mundo. Ahome-dijo el- "sesshinmaru" así es como se va a llamar mi hijo- Dicho esto el salio de la habitación.


	9. sesshinmaru

Sesshinmaru

Sesshinmaru

Ahome aun desconcertada por la experiencia que acababa de vivir, las palabra de el tardo en razonarlas, sesshinmaru así se va a llamar recordó que el bebe no tenia nombre, primero por que cuando estaba embarazada el solo la miraba mientras ella le crecía la barriga. si ella tenia un dolor… el la regañaba y la mandaba acostar, pero cuando ella le preguntaba ¿que nombre le quería poner al bebe? el se quedaba callado y no contestaba, ella le decía nombres para niños y niñas y el no contestaba una sola palabra, ahome hasta creyó que el no quería a su cría por la falta de interés que parecía mostrar, así que lo enfrento cuando tenia los ocho meses

Ahome: ¿dime sesshoumaru es que no quieres este bebe?, porque si es así me iré de una vez y no nos volverás a ver –ahome pensaba angustiada ¿Será que sigue creyendo que es de inuyasha?

Sesshoumaru la miro a los ojos ella se veía pálida y ojerosa…El no sabía la lucha que ella mantenía consigo misma en esos instantes…El sabia que la cría era de el; ya que su aroma estaba mezclado con el de ella….El no entendía el pensar de esa mujer. ¡Humanos! siempre tan emotivos.

Sesshoumaru: lo sabrás cuando nazca -dijo para marcharse… Ahome le agarro la manga del traje de el, sesshoumaru si es niña ¿Le puedo escoger el nombre?-pregunto ella El la miro a los ojos, ella continuo hablando -y si es varón se lo eliges tú

El solo afirmo suavemente con la cabeza…Sesshoumaru vio que ella se quedo contenta con el acuerdo que ambos llegaron con el embarazo de ella.

Ahome salio de sus recuerdos y se acordó que sesshoumaru había decidido como se iba a llamar el pequeño, Sesshinmaru. Después que el bebe había nacido, el no había dicho como se iba a llamar así que ella se quedo esperando a que el se lo dijera ya que no quería presionarlo así había transcurrido mas de mes en el que en secreto llamaba a su hijo como el padre ya que era su misma cara, hasta la pequeña lyn le pregunto el nombre pero ella no sabia que contestar; solo dijo, que sesshoumaru lo tenia que decidir.

El cruel jaken callo las preguntas de lyn diciendo –niña cuando mi amo bonito lo decida, dirá el nombre que hay que ponerle

Ahome pasó su cuarentena (en esa época se acostumbraba a pasar cuarenta días en la cama después de un parto) con lyn, jaken y las visitas ocasionales de kaede…Extrañaba a sango y a sus amigas de su época, pero ellas creían que estaba con inuyasha A demás no creía que sesshoumaru le cayese en gracia verlas y menos imaginándose las reacciones de ellas cuando conocieran a sesshoumaru o la reacción sango cuando viese que su hijo era de sesshoumaru y no de inuyasha algún día lo tendrían que saber, pero entre mas tiempo pasase era mucho mejor.

Como ahome estaba mucho mejor de su parto, kaede se llevo a lyn a la aldea Junto con un renuente jaken (este no quería dejar solo a su señor sesshoumaru pero si dejaba sola a lyn sessh lo mataba) Pero tubo que hacerlo por que el mismo sesshoumaru se lo ordeno. Lo que ahome no sabia era que sesshoumaru le ordeno (también a kaede)

Que se llevara unos días a lyn a su aldea para que ella tuviese contacto con más niños de su edad

Ahome salio de su ensoñación cuando oyó el suave llanto del pequeño Sesshinmaru se levanto se acerco a la cuna y lo saco le reviso el pañal se lo cambio y de ultimo lo puso junto a su pecho en ese instante recordó que después de ese encuentro con sesshoumaru…No; no podía ser, estaba amantando y a demás ella estaba tomando precauciones

Aunque no sabia si servían de algo ya que el era un demonio y la precauciones que ella

Tomaba era para hombres normales, ¿serán que los demonios son mas fértiles?

Se sonrojo de solo pensarlo…bueno el tiempo lo diría

EL PEQUEÑO OASIS EN LA MONTAÑA, SE HABÍA CONVERTIDO EN EL REFUGIO DE AHOME ,PENSABA ELLA MIENTRAS SONTENIA AMORASAMENTE A SU BEBE

Sesshoumaru no era como inuyasha así que su vida en el mundo moderno había quedado atrás ya que no había podido volver, había abandonado los estudios.

¿Quien sabe que nueva enfermedad había inventado el abuelo esta vez justificando su larga ausencia? .pensó ahome y se sonrió con la mirada perdida en el bosque Sesshoumaru había aparecido de improvisto (por detrás de ella)

Y vio cuando ahome beso al bebe después la vio levantar la mirada y sonrió ¿A quien le estaba sonriendo? Todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta pero no veía a nadie.

Ahome seguía perdida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada –¿que pensarían en casa cuando vieran que había tenido un bebe?, su madre, su abuelo, su hermano, era mejor no pensar en esas cosas era mejor vivir en día con día. Ahome miro el bebe se había quedado dormido por fin sí que se levanto para llevarlo a casa, en ese instante se dio cuenta que el había llegado y se encontraba parado detrás de ella el la miro a los ojos pero antes de que ella pudiese preguntarle algo el desapareció ¡Que raro¡,- pensó ahome, ¿que hacia allí? sesshoumaru ¿que buscaba?

Bueno era mejor no preguntarle nada, en todo el tiempo que tenia viviendo con el seguía pensando que el no se parecía en nada a inuyasha así que era mejor no compararlos por que seria muy doloroso…Entro a la casa antes de dejar al bebe en la cuna lo arropo y salio del cuarto.


	10. decicion

PENSAMIENTOS DE SESSHOUMARU

PENSAMIENTOS DE SESSHOUMARU

Sesshoumaru había aparecido detrás de ella haciendo sus ronda de vigilancia cuando la vio estaba afuera de la casa sentada sobre un viejo tronco de madera, vio cuando beso al bebe; y vio cuando los ojos se le nublaron unos instantes

Y miro en dirección del bosque y en su rostro se formo una calida sonrisa seguramente esta pensando en ese estupido hanyou

Ya iba siendo la hora que el hiciese algo definitivo de esta absurda situación; Ella se levanto y se volteo (para regresas a la casa) sus miradas se encontraron unos instantes antes de el desaparecer.

Varios días después acabada de despuntar el sol cuando el apareció en la casa, después de pasar la noche afuera ( sesshoumaru casi no dormía) en la casa no se sentía nada todo estaba en silencio, el entro a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación

Allí sobre la cama estaba ella durmiendo se acerco hasta la cuna dentro de ella estaba durmiendo sesshinmaru

El se inclino sobre el bebe para mirarlo mejor sesshoumaru lo miro largo rato ¡Que extraña es la ropa que ella le coloca¡ (el bebe tenía, mitones gorrita y zapatitos tejidos igual, que la ropita todo combinado de color blanco) Estaba todo cubierto-seguía pensando eso cuando el bebe sintió la presencia del padre abrió los ojos sesshoumaru lo tomo en sus brazos y se lo llevo.

Cuando ahome se despertó se sobre salto ya que había dormido profundamente y no había oído al bebe, salio de la cama se acerco al la cuna y no lo vio; Su corazón dio un vuelco ¿donde estaba su hijo? lo busco por todas partes.

No por ninguna parte estaba ¿Qué debía hacer? Salio de la casa empezó llamarlo, estaba que gritaba pero trataba de controlarse. Sesshoumaruuuuuuu, sesshoumaruuuuuuu

El oyó el segundo llamado y se acerco caminado tranquilamente hasta donde estaba ella, en su brazo estaba su bebe-estaba a salvo era lo único que ella pensaba Sesshoumaru vio la cara de esa mujer y la cara de alegría que expreso al verlo llegar, se dio cuenta que estaba preocupada por la cría, si en algún momento pensó en quitárselo por pensar que ella no lo quería por ser su hijo se evaporo al ver la sincera preocupación de ella.

Ahome le quito el bebe para poder estrecharlo en sus brazos y besarlo. El bebe al sentir que cambiaba de brazos gorgogeo de alegría. El pequeño ya la identificaba, la buscaba con la mirada y sabia como era su olor si la oía hablar la buscaba con la mirada eso era mucho mas de lo que un bebe humano normal hacia a esa edad.

Ahome: sesshoumaru por que te llevaste a sesshinmaru sin avisarme el contesto con indiferencia en la voz- Para que siguieras durmiendo-fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse como siempre lo hacia, ahome ya

Se estaba acostumbrando a su forma de ser.

Ahome supo que el se había marchado e ido a buscar a lyn montado en el demonio ah uh que estaba cerca de la aldea de la anciana kaede se dio cuenta y salio corriendo en busca de lyn, la niña estaba buscando agua en el río.

Jaken: lyn niña suelta eso ya llego el amo seshoumaru debemos irnos no podemos hacerlo esperar ella li miro alegre y dijo - ¿Llego el señor sesshoumaru?, ¿en donde esta? que no lo veo. apúrate niña, esta allí en el bosque cerca del árbol sagrado

Muévete niña o el amo se va y nos deja, suelta eso de una vez. Lyn soltó la vasija de bambú que era para recoger agua y salio corriendo y cantando…El señor sesshoumaru vino por mí…Mi señor sesshoumaru no me olvido …Volveré a ver a mi señor sesshoumaru.

Jaken. Espérame niña que mis piernas son mas cortas que las tuyas, termino de decir esta palabras jaken y se fue al suelo en el suelo la niña encontró a sesshoumaru en el bosque detrás del árbol sagrado, Al lado de el estaba la criatura ah uh -señor sesshoumaru señor sesshoumaru hola, hola. Al mismo tiempo que lo nombraba agitaba la mano en forma de saludo, le regalo la mas hermosas de las sonrisas y se subió sobre ah uh.

Sesshoumaru la ver que ella se había subido a la criatura comenzó a caminar ( a irse sin esperar a jaken) cuando estaba apunto de despegar (recuerden que ah-uh puede volar) apareció jaken gritando amo bonito, amitoo espéreme no me deje por favor

Y echo un salto agarrándose de la cola del demonio ah.uh.

Continuara

mily


	11. aparece sango

Aparece sango

Aparece sango

Ahome la sentirse sola se dirigió hacia el río a buscar agua que no había en la casa, deseaba darse un baño pero las aguas termales estaban algo lejos; y ella no quería dejar a sesshinmaru mucho tiempo solo; iba de regreso cuando sintió la llegada de sesshuomaru los vio descender de la criatura, lyn salto al piso alegre, y gritando la saludo moviendo su mano izquierda.

Hola, hola. Ahome vio que ella estaba buscando por todos lados algo… Ahome entendió lo que buscaba con la mirada lyn se encuentra adentro esta durmiendo. lyn se fue a buscarlo lyn en ese tiempo había sido de mucha ayuda para ella, le gustaba el niño y le gustaba cuidarlo; todavía recordaba cuando ella le pregunto inocentemente ¿Por que el bebe se parecía a sesshoumru? lo bueno es que el no oyó esa pregunta.

Ahome lo único que le dijo es ¿a quien crees que debe parecerse? la niña no respondió, ahome tubo que responderle

El bebe se parece a sesshoumaru…por que vivo con el, y me voy a quedar con el, era difícil explicarle su situación a una niña pequeña.

Lyn. ¿Que va pasar con inuyasha? Pregunto ella algo triste a ahome le dio la impresión que la pequeña lyn no quería que inuyasha se quedara solo así que le contesto con la verdad –inuyasha tiene a kikio –dijo ahome

Ese mismo día sesshoumaru se fue con jaken para vigilar su territorio (Las tierras oeste) tierras que eran de de su difunto padre por eso el le ordeno a ahome que mientras estuviese ausente no saliese de "los terrenos", el no quería dejarla pero no se la podía llevar, dudaba que ahome aguantase ese viaje largo y menos con su hijo, a demás la presencia de ella lo retrasaría

Era mejor si viajaba solo Ahome vio marchar a sesshoumaru el ni siquiera se despidió simplemente la miró unos instantes y se fue aunque no dijera una sola palabra, ahome ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el regresaría pronto,

Lo noto en su ojos aunque el intento disimularlo con su típica fría mirada, sabía que no quería irse pero debía hacerlo ya que oyó un rumor sobre que unos demonios habían invadido su territorio y debía exterminarlos a todos.

Ahome se quedo sola tres días; al cuarto, salio fuera del los terrenos del monte sagrado para buscar comida, debía ir a su época y traer alimentos pero para eso debía esperar que apareciese sesshoumaru ya que no podía dejar solo al bebe

Ahorita estaba durmiendo así que ella aprovecho ese tiempo para buscar alimento para ella y para la pequeña lyn que estaba junto a sesshinmaru

¿Ahome eres tú? Ahome amiga tanto tiempo sin verte, pero que haces aquí cuando volviste ahome busco con la mirada la voz que la nombraba se dio cuenta que era de sango, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía desde que el pequeño Kojaku había decidido quitarse el fragmento de la perla de su espalda para morir en paz; ninguna de las dos quería que el se rindiese a la muerte pero fue su decisión ya que según el, debía pagar todo el daño que hizo cuando estaba siendo manipulado por naraku ellos fueron y llevaron el cuerpo a la aldea de exterminadores para enterrarlo junto con los otros, sango quiso quedarse allí durante un tiempo largo así que el monje miroku se quedo con ella (el no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad)

Y se convirtieron en pareja (al final sango fue la que lo sedujo a el) como ya no tenia el agujero negro en su mano, el se convirtió en un monje común.

Ahome vio a sango bajarse de kirara ella estaba sola pero ahome se llevo una pequeña sorpresa, frente a ella estaba sango evidentemente embarazada (el monje no perdió el tiempo) sango se veía radiante.

Sango: ahome que alegría verte en ¿donde esta inuyasha?

Ahome no quería responder a esa directa pregunta así que decidió cambiar de tema- sango veo que tú y el monje miroku ya se casaron y están esperando familia.

Sango: si, fue un matrimonio apresurado… antes de que ese monje coqueto se arrepintiese… nos caso el monje muchin (muchin es el monje borrachín que crió a miroku) Pero ahome ¿dime en donde esta inuyasha? que quiero saludarlo

Ahome se apeno un poco…- sango inuyasha y yo terminamos…

Sango: ¿como que terminaron? ahome ¿dime que paso?

Ahome: es que inuyasha se decidió por kikio

Sango: hay amiga no pude ser, inuyasha no pudo haber hecho eso

Ahome: si lo hizo hace meses que lo hizo

Sango: ¡¿hace meses?! pero dime; si inuyasha se decido por kikio ¿tu que haces en la época antigua? Deberias estar en tu mundo… ¿que te detiene?

Las mujeres se abrasaron se sentaron sobre unas rocas para conversar a gusto ahome vio volar a una hermosa mariposa sobre unas flores blancas podía oír el trinar de los pájaros y hasta el latir de propio su corazón

Sango-dijo ahome decidida- es que han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo yo no puedo volver a mi época, no como antes

Es que estoy viviendo con alguien de este mundo. sango se quedo fría al oír esas palabras que ahome estaba viviendo con otra personas que no era el cabeza dura de inuyasha, pero ¿Quién podía ser?¿Será posible?, no; no creía o ¿si? ahome no me dirás que estas viviendo con el demonio kouga.

Ahome parpadeo al oír el nombre de kouga y se río. No, no es kouga, ayame me mataría sango se desconcertó más si no era kouga ¿quien era? alguien que no conocía ¡AHOME!: Sango yo estoy viviendo con sesshoumaru

Sango: ¡queeee, con sesshoumaru! ¿el hermano de inuyasha?, dime la verdad es acaso una broma ,.no puede ser;… tu y sesshoumaru, pero ¿desde cuando? no me lo imagino con nadie, menos contigo.

ahome: es la verdad, hace mas de un año que vivo con el.

Sango casi se cae de la roca… ¡mas de un año¡ repitió ella

Kirara que había desaparecido después de dejar a sango junto a ahome se había marchado para buscar al monje, ella apareció con el monje montado sobre ella Miroku: con que aquí estabas mi amor; veo que esta junto a la señorita ahome

Que sigue igual de hermosa, ¿en donde esta inuyasha? yo también quiero saludarlo, miroku se percato de que la ropa que llevaba ahome era de esa época.

Miroku: ahome por la ropa que llevas veo que se decidió quedar en esta época Junto con inuyasha; mis sinceras felicitaciones

Sango apenada no pudo evitar la sincera felicitación de su pareja hacia su amiga ahome, a pesar que el muy tonto no entendió las muecas y señas que ella le hizo para que se Callara la bocota.


	12. el reencuentro

El encuentro

El encuentro

Ahome: monje miroku yo ya no…. Ella no pudo terminar la frase por que de la nada apareció inuyasha y los interrumpió

Y se paro frente a ahome de un salto.

Inuyasha: ¿!con que aquí estas ahome¡?, rastree tu aroma. -se volteo para saludar al monje miroku y se espanto al ver a sango embarazada….¡Sango estas embarazada¡ ¿que le hiciste monje pervertido?

Sango: tranquilo inuyasha su excelencia y yo nos casamos hace meses

Miroku: algo que tu también debes hacer con la señorita ahome esas palabras frotaron en el aire, eran como un viento pesado.

Sango: discúlpennos unos minutos –ella se lo llevo aun lado para ponerlo al tanto de los hechos

Inuyasah tomo una de las manos de ahome, ¿ahome estas bien? ¿el necio de mi hermano; te trata bien?-pregunto preocupado

inuyasha dime de una vez ¿para que viniste? Pregunto ella algo inquieta.

Inuyasha: es que ya hemos recolectado las cosas para la transformación de kikio y vive a preguntarte si continuabas con la decisión de ayudarnos, ya que no es obligatorio ella no miro inquisitivamente y le dijo- inuyasha es mejor que me sueltes la mano. El..seguía en la misma posición no se movía para nada. De entre los matorrales, salio una luz dando rápidos brincos a velocidades impresionantes solo inuyasha capto el rápido movimiento, mas nadie lo hizo.

A pesar que lo vio no pudo reaccionar muy rápidamente, ya que vio como apareció ssesshoumaru de repente…He inu soltó la mano de ahome; de otro salto sesshoumaru se paro en medio de los dos, (De ahome e inuyasha) en una fracción de segundo saco su espada y lo hirió.

Inuyasha al ver que era sesshoumaru el que apareció de la nada soltó la mano de ahome dio unos saltos de para atrás al saber que el lo iba atacar pero a pesar de sus movimientos de alejamiento sintió como la espada toukijin lo cortaba en el pecho

Aunque fue una herida muy pequeña, ya que sesshoumaru lo ataco para matarlo

Sesshoumaru dijo-no te vuelvas acercar a ella inuyasha por que la próxima vez no fallare.. los ojos de sesshoumaro mostraba un fuego que antes no habia; Inuyasha entendía a sesshoumaru estaba protegiendo su territorio..

Ahome tardo en reaccionar

Sesshoumaru: Aléjate de ella, no la vuelvas a tocar; la próxima vez que te le acerques te matare hanyou….

Inuyasha: sesshoumaru esta bien –gruño- no la tocare Ahome no se movió del sitio donde estaba, ni que decir de sango y miroku Inuyasha se sobo la herida que sesshoumaru le hizo en el ataque

Sesshoumaru: ¿inuyasha a que has venido?, ¿a molestar a mi mujer? Pregunto moviéndolos dedos, como preparándose para atacarlo otra vez. Miroku cubrió a sango con su cuerpo manteniéndola detrás de el. El perro mas joven dijo- sesshoumaru vine preguntarle a ahome si todavía piensa ayudar a kikio, Ahome podía sentir la tensión en el aire temía por la vida de inuyasha de pronto en medio de la tensión se oyó un suave llanto infantil tan suave que solo inuyasha y sesshoumaru pudieron captar.

Sesshoumaru Miro unos segundos a inuyasha (se dio cuenta que el también Oyó el llanto de su hijo) para mirar por unos segundos el brillo de tristeza que el no pudo ocultar, aunque fue un instante Sesshoumaru se marcho para buscarlo

Ahome vio a sesshouamru irse caminando si decir una palabra, ella volvió la mirada hacia inuyasha para decirle

Inuyasha dile a kikio que no he cambiado de opinión si quiere convertirse en humana, yo la ayudare en lo que pueda.

Sango pregunto-¿ kikio desea convertirse en humana? ¿pero como lo va a lograr?

Ahome: no se muy bien, como lo piensa lograr, solo me busco hace meses pidiendo mi ayuda y yo le dije que si…ahome se quedo en silencio al oír el llanto de su bebe fue a buscar a su hijo camino alejándose de inuyasha y sus amigos pero no camino mucho.

Sesshoumaru venia de regreso… ya con sesshinmaru que había dejado de llorar, Miroku y sango lo vieron llegar con el pequeño (estaban con la boca abierta) Sesshoumaru llego hasta ahome y le entrego a su hijo. El tenía una expresión de fría indiferencia y no le quitaba los ojos al tonto de inuyasha. Este no podía seguir viendo esa escena, así que salio rápidamente como pudo del lugar.

Ahome Dijo el- volveré con kikio dentro de unos días –y se marcho le dolía, como le dolía ver que el hijo de ahome era idéntico a sesshoumaru y le dolió aun mas el amor que en sus ojos mostraba hacia el pequeño, Su hijo, ese pequeño pudo ser su hijo…. Pero el había tomado esa decisión y no se iba arrepentir, kikio lo necesitaba. ya ahome tenía a su hermano sesshoumaru y parecía que le iba bien; aunque el sabia que si intentaba lastimarla lo mataría.


	13. bebesrutina

Rutina

Miroku y sango ya no tenían dudas el hijo que ahome era de sesshoumaru, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir,… a decir verdad le tenían miedo a

Al demonio de cabellos blancos y no querían ofenderlo a pesar de todo, Sango estaba decidida, se acerco a el bebe y para hacerle cariños. Miroku miraba desde donde estaba "distante" con precaución a sesshoumaru

Este, los miraba de la misma manera. Por el olor que exudaba la morena mas alta supo que el bebe que esperaba era del monje.

Ahome sentía la tensión en el ambiente, así que debía calmar las aguas

Ahome: dijo-¿sango cuantos meses tienes?: pregunto ahome con una sonría en el rostro

Sango que no se esperaba esa pregunta se sonrojo apenada contesto -estoy por cumplir los cinco meses –dijo ella tocándose levemente la barriga ¿Y tu hijo Ahome? ¿cuantos meses tiene? ¿Cómo se llama?

Ahome contesto con un hermoso rostro orgulloso tiene tres meses y se llama sesshinmaru… así le puso Sesshoumaru y es súper guapo; sango vio que ahome le dio un beso a su niño así pareció todo calmarse porque asta el frío sesshoumaru relajo su frío rostro demostrando que a pesar de que miraba a otra parte estaba muy pendiente de su hembra y cría. Después de decirse las novedades miroku consigue convencer a sango para irse otra vez a su hogar, kirara salta de su hombro para transformarse otra vez en pantera Y así llevarlos de vuelta a su hogar

Ahome sabia que tenía una conversación pendiente con sesshoumaru el era un hombre que cuando se decidía hablar era muy directo así que mentalmente debía prepararse para cualquier cosa, entro directamente a la casa y se metió a la habitación era hora de alimentar al pequeño y de cambiarlo primero le dio un baño y después le dio el pecho antes de lo esperado el pequeño se quedo profundamente dormido.

Que lindo se ve –pensó ahome se ve indefenso sesshimaru era idéntico al padre no me imaginó a tu papa así de pequeño e indefenso –pensó ahome

Con una sonrisa en el rostro -tu papa siempre es tan frío ojala tu no te parezcas en eso a el y se inclino para darle un beso el la cara ya que

Lo acababa de acostar y arropar en su cuna.

¿Frío? Ahome oyó la voz que venia de la puerta y se sonrojo. Se dio cuenta que la ultima frase la dijo en voz alta y el la había captado

¿Qué era lo que el no oía? Se pregunto preocupada…sesshoumaru ¿yooo? …Lo siento no debí decir eso

Sesshoumaru. Y ¿por que no? Pregunto –examinadola con la mirada como si se la comiera

Ahome No sabia como salir de esa situación que ella solita se busco

Amo sesshoumaruuuuuu, amo bonitoo volvimos; atrapamos unos deliciosos conejos para la comida y lyn trae muchas frutas

Ahome suspiro de alegría la aparición de jaken la había salvado de una situación incomoda que ella solita se busco, salio del cuarto para ver aparecer a la pequeña niña y le dijo por favor lyn cuida a sensshinmaru mientras voy a las aguas termales

AL OTRO DIA

Ya era media tarde, el día había comenzado caluroso así que vistió al bebe con ropas ligeras; lyn se había encariñado tanto que no le quitaba los ojos de encima

Y jaken por órdenes… no le quitaban los ojos a los dos.

Una sola vez se revelo (no quiso hacer de niñero) sesshoumaro Salio de la habitación donde estaban todos y Salio al pasillo

Cerro la esterilla (puerta de bambú) sin decir nada jaken lo siguió, porque noto el gesto que su amo le hizo (para que lo siguiera) y afuera de la habitación le propino varios chichones al pobre. (sesshoumaru fue discreto en no pegarle delante de las mujeres)

Pero por supuesto que ellas se dieron cuenta de lo que paso (por los chichones)

Ahome Salió a caminar estaba entretenida (pensativa) hoy le pediría permiso para ir a su casa pero debía dejar a su hijo.

Bueno solo seria un día, si todo salía bien; saldría en la mañana y tal vez en la mismo día volvería antes del anochecer

Camino y vio las flores, tomo varias, siguió su camino sin darse cuenta donde la llevaban sus pasos, se alejo bastante e instintivamente siguió la orilla del rió este no era muy profundo pero tenia un hermoso pozo que lo tapaban varios árboles, ahome se dio cuenta que los árboles que rodeaban Al pozo estaban en flor y era extremadamente hermoso de flores rosadas.

Algo en el agua se movió y le llamo a ella la atención Sesshoumaru se estaba bañando, ahome lo vio durante un rato el no se bañaba como inuyasha el era mas cuidadoso,… estaba desnudo, Su largo cabello blanco estaba extendido a un lado izquierdo de el y la larga estola también húmeda al lado derecho estaba sentado tenia la cabeza recostada en una roca y los ojos cerrados ahome no quería que el la oyera así que aguanto la respiración… Aunque estaba lejos podía ver bien desde donde estaba.

Sesshoumaru: pregunto ¿te vas a quedar allí todo el día? o solo hasta que me bañe. Ahome se asusto había sido descubierta espiándolo aunque había sido sin querer… ¿como te diste cuenta que estaba aquí? ¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes? - te olí desde que venias caminando y miraste a esos árboles, estabas distraída y no me viste, solo espere para ver si me detectabas como yo a ti. Ahome se quedo callada pensó en irse y dejarlo solo.

Sesshoumaru: te vas a quedar allí parada o ¿vas a venir? Ahome seguía confundida no sabia que hacer. El insistió -vienes o ¿quieres que te busque?- toda la conversación la había tenido el con los ojos cerrados, en ese instante los abrió para ponerse de pie

Ahome camino tambaleante hasta donde estaba el, se estaba enfureciendo ya que ella (No quería ser manipulada por ese mononoke)

Quédate allí mujer yo voy para allá, pero no sirvió de nada el se levanto Y la tomo en sus brazos y sin mas le dio un beso el los labios ahome sorprendida

Le correspondió al beso de el, el le arranco la ropa antes de que ella se la intentara quitar (tenia que hablar seriamente con el sobre ese tema)

La metió en el agua y la puso entre una pared lisa del pozo Y el cuerpo firme y desnudo de el. Ella lo toco con suavidad el fuerte y blanco pecho y por uno instante ella vio un pequeño brillo en ellos que le llamo la atención un brillo de tristeza Ahome por instinto tomo el masculino rostro con las dos manos y le dio un tierno

Beso en los labios


	14. reunion

Reunión

Ahome sintió los labios de el sobre uno de sus pechos, mientras la levantaba para sentarla sobre una piedra, le abrió las piernas y el ágilmente se acomodo entre ellas. Como ella estaba sentada, el la pudo acariciarle el cuerpo a su antojo, con agilidad propia de los años sesshoumaro lamió la vagina femenina con mucha suavidad. ella cerró los ojos y sus suaves labios salían pequeños quejidos anhelantes. Puso su duro miembro en la entrada de su centro húmedo y candente

Pero no intento entrar solo la acariciaba ahome estaba anhelante, Esperando a que el la poseyera por completo.

Cuando escucho algo que la desconcentro dime ¿Sigues pensando en el hanyou? Seguramente todas las veces que te he poseído has deseado que sea el, el que tome tu cuerpo. Ahome abrió los ojos al oír lo que sesshoumaru decía, el al ver los castaños ojos abiertos… la poseyó; ahome solo abre la boca al sentirlo adentro pero el no se mueve (Recuerden que el la tiene arrinconada entre su cuerpo y una gran pared) El acerca su cabeza hasta que los labios de el los acerca al oído de ella.

Seshoumaru estaba muy excitado su ojos se tornaron turbios por el deseo -si sigues pensando en el, es mejor que lo olvides porque el ya Eligio.

Eligio a la mujer de barro, el no te va a salvar, el ya tiene a otra en quien pensar. Antes de que ahome asimilará lo que el le acababa de decir

Continúo poseyéndola, a pesar de las palabra que el le dijo sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que ahome estaba muy excitada la vio retorcerse de placer y gritar extasiada al llegar al orgasmo, el sentía como su vagina palpitaba como queriendo adsorberlo… eso lo hizo llegar a el al orgasmo también (algo que el no quería) no quería que esa mujer humana se convirtiera en su debilidad, aunque muy en el fondo estaba comenzando a entrar en el corazón del frió youkai

Ella se dejo caer exhausta asía atrás, el como pudo la alzo, la saco del pozo y la tumbo en el suelo sobre el resto de ropa de ella que el había destrozado

Ahome lo tenia abrazado no quería que el se alejara y volviera a la fría actitud de siempre, en el corazón de ella hacia tiempo el reinaba, lo que pasaba era que ella no lo sabia y por lo visto le iba a tomar mucho tiempo convencerlo. Si inuyasha era difícil, de tratar y convencer sesshoumaru era imposible.

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que ella no lo iba a soltar ya que lo abrasaba con suave firmeza, Dejo la cabeza sobre el pecho de el …debemos regresar senshinmaru estaba dormido la voz de la mujer rompió el silencio.

Así lo hicieron juntos regresaron al hogar; hogar…. ahome ya pensaba en este lugar como su hogar

UN PAR DE DIAS DESPUES

Aparecieron frente a sus terrenos el hibrido con la mujer de el. Solo el se dio cuenta de sus presencias ya que ahome estaba muy ocupada,

Bañando a su hijo y vistiéndolo con esas cosas que a ella tanto le gustaban A pesar de lo que el le dijo a ella, el día que se estaba tomando una ducha ella no

Le había reclamado eso era algo que lo intrigaba, aunque le pidió permiso para ir a su casa el no entendía muy bien que es lo que ella hacia, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era que dejaba a su cría, el la miro detalladamente para saber si lo que pretendía era abandonar a su hijo pero en los ojos de ellas no demostraba desprecio alguno por el pequeño, aunque ella le dijo que volvería, mentalmente se preparo para proteger el solo la cría ella dijo que en tres días volvería pero solo se quedo en su mundo dos días. Ya que al atardecer del segundo día la olio en el bosque y la fue a buscar.

Ella había vuelto por que extrañaba al pequeño y lo demostraba besándolo Y acariciándolo, el pequeño se había alimentado con la leche que ella le dejo

Se la preparaba la pequeña lyn pero se la daba el el se había sentido extraño ya que esa tarea solo la hacia la hembra. el varón que la realizaba era porque había perdido a su pareja

Pero ahora se encontraba en alerta ya que el hibrido había vuelto con la mujer, esa sacerdotisa, el fue a buscar a su mujer (hacia poco había empezado a pensar en ella así) quería verle la cara cuando le dijera quien había llegado.

Ahome se encontraba cocinando sus alimentos, el bebe estaba cerca de ella durmiendo tranquilo, se encontraban solos en la casa, ya que la pequeña lyn se había ido donde la anciana kaede y jaken se iba a vigilar que estuviera con bien.

Ahome -dijo el-tenemos visitas.

Ahome lo miro extrañada entonces mientas lo miraba se dio cuenta, que el que había llegado era inuyasha con kikio

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, dejaría que el tomase la decisión de que es lo que iba hacer, este la miro unos instantes y fue a buscar a sus

Indeseados invitados, salio hasta afuera de la casa y se transformo el bola de luz.

Y los buscos a gran velocidad. Los encontró estaban apenas acercándose a su territorio Inuyasha detecto su presencia como no sabia como iba a reaccionar sesshoumaru. Saco su espada en espera del ataque ya que inuyasha tenia presente el ataque que le hizo Inesperadamente solo por que quiso ver como estaba Ahome.

Sesshoumaru volvió a tomar forma de hombre frente a los ojos del hanyou y la miko -inuyasha no aprendes; si viniste por mi mujer no voy a dejar que

Te le acerques.

Kikio: te equivocas youkai; inuyasha vino porque yo se lo pedí ya encontramos todos los objetos que necesitábamos para comenzar el ritual

Sesshoumaru: ¿ritual? de ¿que esta hablando esta mujer? Será mejor que la vigile de cerca no voy a perder de vista a ninguno de los dos-pensó-

Ahome había comido algo mientas esperaba la aparición de inuyasha con kikio A ella hacia más de un año que no la veía pero sabía que vivía con inuyasha.

Inuyasha y kikio entraron aun cuarto y se encontraron a ahome comiendo tranquilamente de un plato sesshoumaru se sentó cerca de ella,

Ahome vio a inuyasha titubear (el no sabia como actuar) así que los invito a ambos a sentarse al otro lado de la habitación.

Ellos lo hicieron, ahome se asombro que el no gruñera ni estuviera haciendo una pataleta, por lo visto kikio lo había domesticado muy bien en

Ese tiempo, era asombroso inuyasha parecía otro. Este miraba fijamente Ahome, veía que estaba bien hasta había color en sus mejillas

Parecía que llevaba una vida tranquila y satisfecha solo aparto los ojos de su hermoso rostro cuando vio que el bulto que había en el piso se movía; ella se acerco hasta el, y lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acorruco amorosamente entre sus brazos.

Ahome miro a su pequeñín se había movido pensó que se despertaría con tanto ruido (recuerden el buen oído heredado del padre)

Pero el pequeño solo se estiro ella se levanto con el en brazos y lo puso en su cunita. Ahome le daba nervios dejarlo solo mucho tiempo (ni lyn ni jaken estaban en casa) Pero lo dejaba el su cuna porque sesshoumaru tenia un buen oído y si el suspiraba sesshoumaru se lo diría ya que el era muy vigilante con el

Pequeño sensshinmaru.

Ahome regreso asía donde estaba sentada antes, pero esta ves se acerco mas a sesshoumaru llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo con el que le gustaba su olor

Ahome pregunto ¿llevan viajado mucho tiempo?, ¿Ya han comido? ¡Que tonta soy¡ pensó ahome kikio no come nada se alimenta de almas.

Kikio: inuyasha no ha comido nada en todo el día

Ahome: miro unos instantes a sesshoumaru como pidiéndole permiso

El solo movió levemente la cabeza dándole permiso

Ahome se levanto y les sirvió algo en un plato a inuyasha mientras el comía kikio y ahome se pusieron de acuerdo, kikio le explico a ahome en que

Consistía lo que iban a hacer para que ella recuperara el alma y como ambas debían interactuar con la perla ahome fue a buscar la perla de su escondite y la tomo en sus manos; fue hasta donde estaba kikio y le pregunto-¿segura que quieres continuar con esto ahome?

Ahome: claro que si, se que no se puede borrar el pasado pero hay que comenzar a vivir. Y hay que intentarlo, todavía no sabemos que va a pasar, o si lo que vamos hacer, saldrá bien.


	15. recuerdos compartidos

Recuerdos

Kikio saco varias cosas que tenia dentro de la manga de su traje y las puso en el piso

Ahome las miro… eran dos pedazos de madera tal vez de un árbol viejo que quedaba el en valle nublado, dos vacijas de madera hechas por los ancianos monjes azules, Un pedazo de colmillo de un gran dragón que inuyasha acabo con bakuriuja, Eso fue mezclado y puesto en una cacerola con fuego ahome vio que kikio hecho Tierra que inuyasha había traído para ella, y por ultimo la flor de una planta que era muy difícil de encontrar porque solo floreaba una vez al año

Y por eso habían tardado tanto en volver.

Al kikio echar la flor en tazón empezó a salir del tazón hirviente un humo espeso … que no era molesto, pero las envolvió separándolas de sus parejas

Ahome se sentó (como lo hacen el Japón el peso del cuerpo sobre las piernas hacia atrás… (en pocas palabras los talones de ella daban en su trasero)

A espadas de ella se sentó de igual forma kikio. Las espaldas de ambas se tocaban, ahome aun tenia en sus manos a la perla de shikon

No entiendo que debemos hacer-dijo Ahome.

Tranquila ahome solo relájate concéntrate búscame en tu mente yo haré lo mismo aunque esa expresión la puso pensativa Ahome se dejo llevar por la situación Ambas mujeres sacerdotisas lo hicieron así se concentraron Y la perla de shikon brillo más.

PENSAMIENTOS DE AHOME

kikio es la que ha sufrido mas de nosotros por culpa de la perla, a la mente de ahome se le vinieron los recuerdos de cómo Naraku había terminado con su vida (cap que cura a kikio del veneno de naraku) De cómo kikio iba emocionada llevándosela a inuyasha para que el lograrla convertirse en hombre iba tan entretenida que no sintió que el venia acercándose… Basta… kikio pensó -ahome inuyasha no es así el es amable el no fue el que te traiciono recuerda que fue naraku el quiso quedarse con la perla y el fue el que te lastimo

PENSAMIENTOS DE KIKIO

Kikio en cierta forma compartía los recuerdos de ahome igual como ella compartía los de kikio; esta podía ver a inuyasaha con los ojos de ahome

Como a veces se ella traía comida del mundo de ella, e inuyasha se la comía toda, Pero no decía gracias y se disponía a sacarle los vasos de sopas instantáneas

Del bolso amarillo, otro recuerdo se coló en las mentes unidas de las dos. Este se trataba cuando el tal mussoue que era originalmente onigumo. Atrapo a ahome

Creyéndola kikio como inuyasha se enfrento a el y la salvo. Kikio vio como termino la vida de mussoue otra vez siendo parte de naraku

Los recuerdos seguian pasando los de una y los de la otra, recuerdos que compartieron junto a inuyasha. Ambas quedaron de acuerdo en sus corazones que kikio debía tener una oportunidad de estar junto a inuyasha.

Ahome siguió recordando pero en su mente se coló una ilusión que era de la misma kikio, la ilusión de estar junto a un inuaysha humano y compartir una vida con el tener hijos, ahome se asombro que esa escondida ilusión que estaba en el corazón de la miko (sacerdotiza) ella ¿pero y si el no lo logra? No logra ser humano

Y tu ya lo eres ¿lo abandonarías? ¿Que harías kikio? ¿Respóndeme? la respuesta llego también en un pensamiento ¡nunca¡ Yo me enamore de el siendo lo que es y si el jamás pudiera ser humano me quedaría con el.

Como esta; ese día, el día que lleve la perla para buscarlo, la llevaba porque el me había preguntado que si la perla podría volverlo humano

Fue por que el quería ser totalmente humano, pero ahora que ha pasado el tiempo y ya no hubiese la forma ni el medio para que el se transformarse totalmente

En humano y solo durante la primera noche de luna nueva fuese ese el único momento para concebir un hijo con el, lo haría.

¿O tú no lo hubieses hecho estando en mi lugar ahome?

Ahome se dio cuenta que kikio quería en verdad a inuyasha

PENSAMIENTOS DE LAS DOS

Por favor perla shikon vuelve a kikio a ser humana, a estar con vida

Por favor perla shikon concédeme ese gran sueño, solo tu puedes lograrlo

Por favor sacerdotisa midoriko tú que sellaste tú alma para formar esta perla

Tú más que nadie sabe la lucha que se ha hecho para mantener pura esta perla. Ayúdanos a revivir a kikio.

La perla se partió por la mitad cada mitad entro en le cuerpo de las dos mujeres

Las almas que se encontraban encerradas en le cuerpo de las dos reaccionaron (recuerden que eran las almas originalmente de Ahome…pero como ella poseía cientos…pude dejarle unas cuantas ala otra sin afectar su vida. Al partirse la perla una mitad entro dentro del cuerpo de kikio

Las almas que tenia kikio se quedaron dentro de ella para formar una sola alma con la mitad de la perla se podía oír un latido, se podía oír como estaba cobrando vida.

Las almas de ahome reaccionaron dentro de ella al fusionarse la mitad de la perla con su alma para aumentar su nivel de sacerdotisa

Kikio volvió a ser una mujer la transformación fue tal fuerte que se desmayo

Ahome estaba alegre por fin la perla había servido de algo, De esa forma ya no habrían más monstruos que la estuviesen buscando

Al kikio terminar siendo humana la neblina (humo) desapareció. los hermanos estaban esperando ansiosos lo que había pasado

Inuyasha salto para levantar a su querida kikio.

Ahome también estaba agotada así que sesshoumaru se acerco y la alzó.

Sesshoumaru: pueden quedarse esta noche en la habitación del fondo del pasillo.

Inuyasha: no te molestes nosotros nos vamos.

Sesshoumaru: que tonto eres hannyou, no ves que tu mujer necesita descansar y que no la muevan de este sitio, aquí estarán a salvo, si salen probablemente ella moriría.

Es verdad pensó inuyasha- kikio esta débil y si me la llevo así, probablemente la perdería cuando la acabo de recuperar, … la llevo al cuarto que sesshoumaru le dijo, era una hermosa habitación decorada en colores amarillos. En la hermosa cama dejo a la inconsciente kikio, el se sentó al lado de ella para mirarla.

Ella tenia la piel caliente las hermosas mejidas estaban empezando a sonrojarse. El podía verla respirar y oír el latido de su corazón después de mucho tiempo

Kikio había vuelto a la vida y se hallaba allí dormida en la cama . Debía dejarla dormir, descansar, que durmiera bastante tiempo

Al fin y al cabo que tendría toda la vida por delante junto a ella

El se sentó en el piso puso la espada de apoyo y se quedo despierto vigilante

Vigilando el sueño de su querida kikio

Sesshoumarui se llevo a su mujer a la habitación ella ya estaba dormida, así que la acostó y la arropo, como la noche era joven, el salio para realizar una ronda de vigilancia, no quería encontrarse con mas sorpresas en sus terrenos.

Sintió una presencia, se acerco con su típica cara… era un demonio lagartija (de poca importancia) la lagartija cuando lo vio se espanto.

Sesshoumaru: ¿se puede saber que haces por estas tierras?

Lagartija: ¡estos son tus terrenos! Se asusto aun mas cuando vio al gran youkai moviendo las garras- hay!... ya me voy… y se alejo corriendo del lugar

Sesshoumaru dejo que el se alejara ya que era un demonio de poca importancia. Que no valía la pena matarlo, siguió buscando en sus terrenos no quería volverse a encontrar con ningún demonio, ya que el sabia que como las sacerdotisas usaron la perla.

Estos eran atraídos por su presencia y aunque la perla hubiese sido destruida los demonios pudieron acercarse a sus terrenos. Antes de volver, el acabo

Con dos demonios que fueron lo suficientemente necios como para creer que podían vencerlo.

el solo uso sus garras envenenadas para acabarlos, no necesito sacar a toukijin

Entro el la habitación ella seguía durmiendo, el se acostó a un lado de donde estaba ella. Ahome se despertó y lo vio dormido a su lado un ser tan fuerte tan regio pero dormido se veía tan frágil se acerco a el y le quito la ropa, le quito las espadas.

Sesshoumaru se despertó al sentir que ella se despertaba, así que se hizo el dormido, Las puso donde el a veces las guardaba, se volvió acercar a la cama se subió encima de ella, para quitarle poco a poco a armadura, ella había visto como se la quitaba pero no sabia que fuese tan dura, solo esperaba que el no se despertara

Después de mucho batallar con la armadura de el, se la pudo quitar.

Ella se sentó a la orilla de la cama, sentada allí, se dio cuenta que tenia los zapatos puestos, comenzó un debate mental ¿se los quitaba? o ¿se los dejaba?

Se decidió era mejor quitárselos, como pudo se los quito.

Ahome lo había logrado le había podido quitar la ropa al gran sesshoumaru el estaba indefenso sobre la cama una sonrisa de triunfo iluminaba su rostro

¿Ya terminaste? Pregunto el, ahome se asusto al oír su voz y lo miro, el seguía en el mismo lugar con los ojos cerrados.

Ahome: ¿te diste cuenta? ¿Estabas despierto? ¿Pero como? ella vio, que el abrió los ojos y ni siquiera se movió

Sesshoumaru: me desperté después que tu, espere para saber que es lo que ibas hace.

r

Ahome:¡ te quedaste tranquilo mientras te quitaba la ropa!, me hubieras dicho que estabas despierto así no lo hubiese hecho

Sesshoumaru: ¡y quitarte la diversión!, solo quería saber hasta donde ibas a llegar

Sesshoumaru vio en los ojos de ella un brillo de rabia la había hecho enfadar eso era algo que a el no le molestaba, vio acercarse a el, subirse sobre su cuerpo

¿Qué pensara hacer esta mujer? de verdad cree que puede vencer al gran sesshoumaru.

Ahome estaba furiosa con el ¿como se había atrevido a burlarse de sus intenciones? Es que no se entendía, ¿seria que tal vez se había enamorado de este youkai?

Si era así, se lo haría pagar de alguna forma…se le ocurrió una atrevida idea de…Como el gran sesshoumaru le pagaría esa burla ¿quien se abría creído que era?


End file.
